Soumako Week
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: My submissions for Soumako week! Rated M for certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, for the first time in like 2 years I'm breaking out into a new fandom... kinda nervous since I don't wanna disappoint the fandoms that got me here today but... yeah.**

**First theme of Soumako week: Fluff. **

**That's it, nothing to hot (yet) and just kinda cute. Gonna let you guys get used to my writing without dropping you in.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are always loved!**

* * *

"Dark hot chocolate please."

The order came from a deep timbre that caught the attention of the young man behind the counter, his green eyes looking through his spectacles at the seemingly solemn other in front of him.

"Certainly," the young bright man nodded, his fingers punching in the order on the keypad, his eyes glancing over his new customer.

He was taller than the sandy brunette, though not by much, and he seemed more muscular too, saying something as Makoto had often been the largest in his classes since middle school. His hair was as black as the brunette's best friend, his dropping eyes similar, blue, but they appeared to be tinged with green, giving a rather handsome teal appearance, even when looking as down as he did.

"Would you like whipped cream on that?"

Requests taken, the long fingers wrote down the tall man's name, Sosuke; meditate. The green orbs glanced to the young man; he seemed serene enough, a calmness surrounding him that Makoto hadn't encountered before. They said nothing as money was exchanged and the brunette went about making the drink, occasionally Makoto would glance to the customer, the teal looking to the tiled floor, his face appearing bored, even as the drink was handed to him with a kind smile.

"Have a nice day!"

"Yeah, thanks," was the only response Makoto received, the strong back turning to him and slipping quietly out the door, the brunette left standing awkwardly alone, watching as the larger took a seat outside on the patio.

"He was cuuute~"

A squeak escaped the young man who jumped about a foot off the ground, his heart palpitating as he turned to his blonde friend.

"Nagisa!" Makoto chastised, "don't _do _that!"

"Then don't stare at the customers like that!" the pink eyes seemed to tease, "though I can see why…"

"_Nagisa!_" the elder whined again, "you're being mean!"

Giggling, the blonde bounced away, leaving the larger of the two to chase after him, thankful that there were little to no customers in the café to witness the two friends banter.

Makoto's university life had gone extremely well, moving from the countryside to the big city as daunting as he feared, though the few friends he had made made his troubles all the more bearable and even managed to find him a job at a coffee shop to help him make ends meet for the school. Balance of work and studying was difficult, but for Makoto, it was all worth it to have the freedom he wanted, but without becoming an inconvenience to his family.

"Nagisa," another bespectacled man entered in the conversation, "why are you teasing Makoto?"

"Cause he's gotta crush!" the blonde announced loudly enough for a blush to fill the brunette's face.

"I do not!" Makoto tried to protest to no avail, his younger friend pressing on with excitement.

"He's really big and really tall, taller than Makoto, and he's got black hair and big muscles and-"

"Nagisa!"

"What!?" the younger pouted, "I'm just telling Rei about the crush you've got… don't gotta be so embarrassed about it…"

"I don't have a crush," the brunette defended, "I met him for like three seconds, that's it!"

"That's two seconds longer than needed-"

"NAGISA!"

The flush deepened as Makoto felt the few heads in the store turn towards his outburst.

"I don't like him, alright," Makoto lowered his voice after a few moments, "please don't talk like that."

Nodding with a sour face, Nagisa's pink eyes watched as the elder moved towards the cash register to help the young couple that walked up to the register, the green orbs taking no notice of the teal ones that threw glances his way, a devious smirk falling on the otherwise innocent-looking face.

"N-Nagisa?" Rei stammered, a shiver down his spine at the sight of the grin.

"Nothing Rei!" a happy smile turned to the taller of the two, "best get back to work!"

Dread was in Rei's stomach as he watched his younger bounce away from him almost too happily for someone who was just shot down.

Makoto'snext few shifts were uneventful and kept busy with client tasks and orders to even think about the deep teal eyes that seemed to watch his movements behind the counter. His strong back shivered for a moment; the idea that someone's eyes could hold so much intensity frightened him somewhat, even more so when he remembered that he could hide it as well as he did.

The work at the café was at later times than he anticipated, but much appreciated as his midterms had been sending him through a rougher week. On a day when he was kept busy as Friday's usually were, the young man was thankful that many university students went to parties on nights like these, meaning attendance dropped off to nothing once seven o'clock hit.

"Hello."

Turning in surprise at the familiar voice, green orbs met teal once again.

"Oh, hello!" Makoto smiled warmly, "what can I get you?"

"Dark hot chocolate," Sosuke murmured, watching as the young man typed in the order, nodding as he paid for the drink.

"So," the brunette started, determined to make light conversation to avoid the awkward silence, "are you in university?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," the larger nodded, "Tokyo U… you?"

"Same," the head of brown hair nodded, "wanna coach kids someday. What about you?"

"Kinesiology," Sosuke explained as whip cream topped off his drink, the chocolate sauce drizzled over the top. "Thank you."

"No worries," Makoto smiled to the once stranger, "see you around!"

"Yeah, you too," black hair nodded to him, "hey."

"Hmm? Something wrong?" the barista asked, nervous he had made a mistake with the drink, his hand held out for the drink, confused why the head shook.

"I forgot to ask your name," Sosuke told him plainly, "what is it?"

Red was evidently the colour Makoto's skin was going to turn during his encounters with the tall dark-haired male, this time thankfully only a dusting of cheeks.

"I-It's Makoto," he introduced himself, "Makoto Tachibana."

"Well, Makoto," the elder grinned, his smile befitting on his face, "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Y-Yeah…" the green eyes lit up for a moment, surprise in his mind as a revelation became clear, "w-wait! You didn't tell me your name!"

"You've written it on my cup, twice now," Sosuke teased, his fingers tapping the paper side, "you telling me you don't remember?"

"W-Well yeah but-"

"I'll remind him Sosuke!"

Nagisa's happy tone startled the two of them, Makoto turning to look at his co-worker who suddenly appeared behind him.

"N-Nagisa!?"

"Well then, I'll leave it in your capable hands," the black-haired man toasted the blonde, Nagisa standing happily at attention while the brunette remained stunned.

"He-wha-huh!?"

"He seems nice," Nagisa commented, "ne? Makoto?"

It was a repeat of the first meeting between Sosuke and Makoto, the young blonde teasing him mercilessly about his new found friend for what the elder prayed was the last time.

Fate had other plans.

He started slow, Sosuke stopping in every now and then for a drink and a quick chat of something trivial; school, work, common interests they had such as swimming. All of this was becoming common to Makoto, and he enjoyed the moments they shared. They never met outside of the café, as though it were some sort of unwritten rule between them.

Sosuke was the one to ask about more intimate things like family and where he was from, the brunette only too happy to reveal his life, chatting endlessly about his brother and sister, his mother and father, going on about the kids he coached and what was going on in the lives of his friends. Sosuke no different, talking about his father's demands and his mother's wishes, though he expressed his envy at Makoto's siblings, wishing he had a sister or a brother to call his own.

Makoto came to expect the appearance of the muscled young man striding into the coffee shop with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets. His smile was more frequent too, no longer appearing solemn and brooding, but peaceful and relaxing, especially when the brunette took his break when he walked into the store, the half hour spent with each other the only time during the week they got each other to themselves.

Every shift the brunette had, Sosuke would appear, and apparently only on those shifts, according to some other baristas. Not that Makoto minded at all, he liked hearing the baritone laugh, liked the way the teal eyes seemed to search him when he spoke, like the genuine smiles that came easily to Sosuke. Still, the appearance of the taller was odd; his curiosity getting the better of him, after three months of their interactions, Makoto figured it was better to know and look the fool.

"Say, Yamazaki?"

Green eyes looked up from the Latte he was making to the young man that sat propped up on one elbow, his chin to his cheek.

"There's… something I've been wondering about…"

"Yeah… what?" the young man asked, his lips to his drink.

"How… how is it you always seem to show up when I'm here?" Makoto murmured, smiling to the two girls that thanked him for the service.

"I come in after I work out," Sosuke shrugged, "that's it really."

"Oh," the young man murmured, trying not to let the disappointment on his face show, half wanting to kick himself for his stupidity.

"Why?"

It was the question that haunted Makoto on the walk home, his answer to Sosuke simply that he was curious, but what he was asking himself was why he felt so disappointed. Perhaps it was because they were becoming friends, had a lot in common, because Makoto wanted to mean something more to the other than just a convenience.

But what?

Sosuke's number wasn't on his phone, and nor was his on the other's. They never talked on campus, never had lunches together, and their interactions were limited to, at most, an hour a week. He was told about Sosuke's life but felt he knew nothing about the other. In a sense, they were as good as strangers.

Refusing to let the thoughts get the better of him, Makoto made his way home to finish his studies so he could work tomorrow without needing to stress over his exams, an excitement budding in his chest at the thought that he'd get to see Sosuke for the second day in a row, a rarity for them.

Or at least, it should've been.

The first hour of his shift was rather busy, many people joining the coffee shop for study sessions or dates. By the second and third hour, the green eyes began searching for the young man that so often appeared by the bar to talk or took the corner seat so that they may spend the brief half hour of the other's break together. When the fourth hour struck and his break came and went, Makoto felt a sick feeling fill his gut, his chipper attitude deflating. Had he said something wrong? Had his question bothered Sosuke too much?

The brunette shook his head; he was overreacting. Sosuke was probably busy with a class or working out to come by, and it wasn't necessary for him to show up at every shift he had, even though it was becoming a habit for him, the one thing that could make his day a little better, though why he didn't know.

Makoto often questioned himself why he felt his heart lift when he saw the tall strides enter through the door, what made his days with Sosuke better than the others. Was it because they talked? He talked with other friends more often, but he never felt the way he did. He was always the sensible person around his friends, yet he couldn't make sense of his feelings.

By the sixth hour of his shift, Makoto felt his heart plummet when there was no sign of the other, his thoughts hardly convincing him any longer; Sosuke never showed up this late into his work day, he never had before. When his time to go home came, Makoto packed up, his eyes looking around the room for the teal eyes that made his smile brighter than he felt before.

For once the young man took a seat on the bar beside the stool Sosuke would often occupy, his eyes darting to the phone in his hands obsessively, waiting with tremors in his leg for the young man to walk through the door and make his day all the better.

The darkness had fallen over the coffee shop when the pit in Makoto's stomach had sunk lower in his body, his face snuggling further into his scarf, hoping to hide his disappointed face. Sosuke must've grown bored of their conversations, must've thought his question was weird.

Sosuke must hate him.

"Here."

A cup hit the bar in front of him, Nagisa's hand pulling away from him.

"Nagisa?"

"Dark hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and Yamazaki's address," the blonde announced happily, "you should hurry up and give it to him while it's still hot."

The green disappeared behind the blinking lids, Makoto's mouth trying to form sounds while his friend sighed exasperatedly.

"You know, you might be the voice of reason for all of us, but you're an idiot when it comes to your love life," Nagisa commented bluntly, his arms crossing over the apron he wore for work, his face pulling into a cheeky grin with a wink, "come on Makoto! You wait for him to come all day and you're disappointed when he doesn't; you don't have a crush anymore, you are in L-O-V-E!"

"I-I am-"

"You've been on that chair for two hours," the blonde continued bluntly, "just get off it and go give it to him."

"B-But-" Makoto turned to the address written in the black marker, "how did you-"

"Just go~" Nagisa whined, his hands pushing at the strong back, "go go go go go!"

Conceding with great reluctance, the brunette stepped out into the cool air, his coat wrapping tighter around himself against the chilling wind.

His body shivered slightly as he moved down the busy streets of Tokyo towards the apartment he held in his hands, nose and cheeks turning red in the weather as his face kept lifting to see the addresses on the buildings. Hands tightened around the cup, wondering why he kept walking, kept moving forward, kept moving towards an an apartment of a young man he barely knew, questioning why he was lifting his finger to press the buzzer beside the door to Sosuke's apartment door.

Makoto felt himself freeze, his finger still over the button, his eyes wide and his heart running. There were no footsteps to tell the young man that the door was about to swing open to reveal a curious-looking Sosuke, the teal eyes wide and meeting Makoto's.

"T… Tachibana?" Sosuke asked, his body straightening to stand above his friend's.

"Uh… yeah, hi," Makoto smiled nervously, "how are you?"

"Fine," the other seemed curious, "what are you doing here?"

"I… thought you weren't feeling well… since you didn't come to the coffee shop," the brunette blushed deeply, "so… I brought you your usual…"

"Oh… thanks," Sosuke murmured, his hands extending to take the drink from the other.

"I-I'm glad you're feeling well," Makoto pressed on, "so I'll be off-"

"Wait!"

The young man stilled at the request, the red on his cheeks indistinguishable between the cold and the embarrassment he felt.

"I-It's pretty cold out," the larger commented, "wanna come in and warm up?"

He should say no, Makoto thought, he should tell him he couldn't that he was busy with something else, that he needed to go home, study for something, they weren't that close, there was no reason to say…

"Sure."

Sosuke stepped aside to let the young man in, Makoto thanking him as he entered the warmth and comfort of the house. His jacket slipped off and hung up, his green eyes took notice of Sosuke studying him with a certain curiosity.

"Where're your glasses?"

"Oh… I only wear them for work and reading," the young man explained, "so… I don't really need them right now."

"Ah…"

A heavy air settled around Makoto as he became aware that Sosuke was looking at whatever was written on his cup.

"And… what's this thing…"

"That's… your address," the young man confessed embarrassed, "Nagisa wrote that there."

"Ah… right," the elder murmured, much to Makoto's confusion. "Take a seat."

"Oh… thanks," Makoto stepped towards the table that was set up with notes and textbooks, the brown hair struggling not to crack itself on the wood out of stupidity. His assumptions head been right in the first time, the young man had an exam to study for, something that took precedence over him, unsurprisingly.

"Want some tea?" Sosuke called from the kitchen, startling Makoto out of his thoughts.

"Uh… sure," the brunette nodded, "that'd be great."

The room was filled with nothing but a few clangs and bangs as Sosuke prepared the tea for his guest while the green eyes looked around the room out of curiosity. It was a standard apartment; wood floor with white walls, the door opening to the main living room which held a bed, a table for at least four, a bookshelf, and a desk with a laptop and chair. The kitchen seemed small, but it was comfortable enough for Sosuke, with all his muscles, could move with ease.

"So…"

Turning back to the other who now sat across from him, Makoto suddenly felt very vulnerable, his body feeling very alert.

"What brings you all the way out here?" was the obvious question Makoto expected, though it was still one he was unprepared for.

"L-Like I said… you didn't come into the shop today so I-I thought you might not be feeling well," the brunette felt like an even greater idiot with each word he spoke, "I figured it wouldn't hurt to check up on you…"

"Well, thank you," Sosuke nodded, his cup lifted to Makoto, "but I was just busy with an exam today, that's all," his grin turned teasing, "did I worry you?"

"W-Well you've come in like clockwork whenever I have a shift…" Makoto tried to explain, "so when you didn't show…"

He left the question hanging, wondering how much more he could say before he let it slip that he felt lonely without Sosuke there, that he felt a sense of disappointment when he didn't show up.

"Guess I was too busy to studying to notice and my exam ended after your shift did so-"

"How did you know when my shift ended?"

It was Sosuke's turn to flush, his eyes widening as he became aware of the trap his words had caught him in.

"… It was just a guess," the other tried to explain, "hang on-"

"But, how!?" Makoto pressed as the other moved to get the whistling kettle, "you always know when my shifts are so… how do you know!?"

"You really wanna know?" Sosuke asked, his brow raised while Makoto seemed thoroughly confused. In an answer, the taller of the two reached down into his trash, his hands pulling up an empty cup, lobbing it to the brunette who expertly caught it, the green orbs widening at the sight of the writing.

There, spelt out in Nagisa's handwriting, was his entire schedule for the week.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-" the brunette tried to find his words, his face redder than it had ever been in all the time he knew Sosuke.

"Your friend Nagisa started that about a week after I first met you," the taller explained, his body coming to sit in front of Makoto, "he's been doing it every week…" he shrugged, "that's how I kept coming when you worked…"

"I'm gonna kill Nagisa," Makoto whimpered, his eyes too glued to the cup to notice Sosuke turning away from him, "but… wait…" the teal eyes turned back to him, "why did… you come then?"

"Why?" the elder seemed in thought, his shoulders sagging slightly as he sighed, "I guess… I liked that smile of yours…"

"M-My… smile…?"

"Yeah," Sosuke's cheek tilted in his hands, his eyes glancing to the hot chocolate in the cup, "see, my dad's been on my case, wanted me to join him in the shop, kept telling me this was a mistake. To be honest, I felt like it was for a long time…" the teal looked towards the wide emerald, the flush on the cheeks highlighting the aghast lips, "that is… until I saw you smile."

Makoto felt his heart rate and temperature rise at the words, the young man opposite him continuing.

"For the first time in forever… I felt like this wasn't some dumb mistake, like there was a reason…"

"A… reason?"

Again Sosuke smiled, this time able to make Makoto's heart flutter wildly in his chest.

"I had to keep you smiling."

There was nothing for the other to say, nothing his brain could conjure up, nothing he could think of, not after those words.

And especially not when a pair of firm lips were pressing strongly against his.

Large hands surrounded his cheeks, a body bigger than his pressing his own close, the feeling he received in Sosuke's presence increasing tenfold. Makoto was used to being the biggest of his friends, the largest young man in his classes; as such, he felt it was his duty to protect others. What he wanted, what Sosuke gave him, even if it was for only a few moments in a week, was protection, a chance to not constantly need to hide himself for the sake of others, a chance to just be himself.

"Y-Yamazaki…"

"It's Sosuke," the deep voice breathed over the quivering lips, "Makoto…"

Three months, three months of nothing but talking was all it took for the gentle giant to fall this deeply for Sosuke. Swallowing hard, the young man moved to lean back into the taller, his tongue craving another chocolate kiss.

Until his phone rang.

Sosuke groaned as Makoto dove for the device, his hands pulling it to his ear after reading the caller I.D.

"Nagisa!? Wh-What do you want!?"

"I was just wondering if you made it to Sosuke's okay," the voice told him casually.

"Y-Yeah… I-I did…"

"Are you having sex?"

"NAGISA!?"

Any protest, any concern he could've given was silenced as the device was lifted from his hands and pulled to Sosuke's ear.

"That's not tonight," was all the deep baritone informed him before the phone was tossed over the table, the deep orbs turning to the young man in front of him.

"S-S-S-S-S-"

"Well, not unless you want It to be," the lips pulled into a smirk as they lowered back to Makoto's.

"B-But y-your hot chocolate will get cold-"

"Will it?" the black hair tipped, "well then, I guess I'll have to wait till your next shift to make me one."

The emerald eyes started back before the smile that Sosuke treasured dearly returned, his own hands reaching to slip around the strong shoulders.

"I'll be glad too," the brunette murmured as he lowered his lips to the other's, "would you like whipped cream on that?"

* * *

**Don't worry, I've got some... more mature stories for later ;P P.S don't worry, I might not update everyday since I'm hanging out with my friends for the next two days or so, but I'll keep up as often as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!**

**Day 2: Merman AU**

When the normally quiet ocean is disturbed by a desperate creature, it is what will come of his desperation that changes two lives forever.

* * *

Northern waters lay covered in ice, the cold liquid clear though there was nothing but blackness at the bottom. Little lived in this ocean, more feared it. Silence was common here, splashes from seals or bears would often disturb the surface of the water in the attempt for some morsel. The creatures would move more languidly here, conserving what precious energy and warmth they had, never venturing too far from the open air they dove in from.

Today, it was more than that.

A pounding was faintly heard through the ocean, the fist hammering on the ice that trapped the merorca, the green eyes wide as they searched for some sort of crack that could've appeared from his hand. With no luck and the sheet of ice undamaged, the tail kicked off, water swishing around the flukes as the body darted towards hope.

Makoto was desperate, oxygen becoming thin in his blood, his lungs burning for relief. Again he tried for a break, his shoulder was what slammed into the ice. The torso rose and fell with each pound, his teeth gritting against any pain that might have come from his attack.

"Come on!" the creature whimpered, "please!?"

Again there was no give, no mercy. The large hand splayed on the underside of the surface that barred him from his much needed air.

The orca was tormented by his stupidity; he should never have come this far alone, never have left the security of the ocean he knew and the friends he cherished.

Not in his condition.

A black and white tail curled in on itself as a wave of pain shot through the creature, his fingers splaying on his stomach as the teeth tightened once more. His need for air was fuelled to new heights as the painful reminder clutched at his heart.

If he didn't find air soon, his baby would die.

Tears never seemed to exist in the environment of the ocean, the only thing evident was the heaving chest and the look of distraught on their faces. Makoto felt otherwise, he felt as though tears were now streaming down his face freely as his fist pounded on the ice above him.

"Please!" Makoto cried, "please just let me out!"

Sobs escaped the trembling lips as the orca pushed his exhausted body towards where he hoped stable ground lay, praying that his joyous occasion was not marred by tragedy, be it his or his baby's. Ocra's themselves might have the ability to give birth to their young beneath the ocean's surface, but mercreatures of mammalian descent were not so lucky, needing to deliver on land for their baby to survive.

And they wouldn't deliver alone.

The shoulder returned to the ice, slamming hard into the surface, desperation fuelling his actions.

"PLEASE!" the creature screamed, "BREAK!"

Makoto hated the open ocean, hated the unknown, the nothingness. In his vulnerable state, it made it all the more worse. His body was racing with both panic and hormones, hormones that made him more reactive to simple and stupid fight, a fight that had him this far out.

It was just a dumb fight, over something so trivial and stupid Makoto barely remembered what had transpired. All he knew was he regretted it, and why he didn't just brush it off he'd never know; right now, he didn't care. His decision to swim away from his lover, the father of his baby, was something the creature prayed was not the last regret he'd ever have, especially when he was about to give birth.

Alone.

Pain mingled with guilt had Makoto crying out, his body sent tumbling as he involuntarily crumpled in agony.

"No," the brown hair shook, "no no baby… not now… just hold on a little longer… please…"

With difficulty he swam, the idea of hope and safety forcing him forward. His throat felt vibrations stir as he finally found his last resort, his mouth opening as he began to whine, hoping to call an orca pod nearby. It was dangerous, the orcas sometimes not recognizing that merocas were similar species and might resort to attacking them, but it was all he had.

It was the only chance his baby had left if it wanted to survive.

His calls reflected both off the ice and through the water, nothing returning to him. It became a pattern, his calls sent through the water while his fist hammered on the ice or his shoulder would slam into the sheet, the rough surface scrapping on his back and knuckles, blood dissipating into the water from the small cuts and friction burns as quickly as it appeared.

Nothing mattered.

The wounds on his back and hands didn't matter, his fight with his lover didn't matter, nothing else mattered but getting his baby to safety, to get a deep breath, to live.

"LET ME OUT!" he screamed, his lungs shuddering as he sobbed, "PLEASE JUST LET US OUT!"

His tail joined the fight, slapping against the cool barrier, his hips rising to slam just as hard into the ice. On impulse, his lungs expanded, a chilling gulp of water sucked into his body, the chest coughing to expel the intrusion. The terrified emerald searched the ice, his blood thin with oxygen, his vision blurring as he felt faint.

"Please no… baby…"

The black and white tail swished as he dove, his powerful strokes turning to send him straight to the ice, his body jerking as his entire bulk was slammed into the ice, feeling that something had surely broken or at least bruised.

"BREAK DAMN YOU!"

Both hands pounded on the sheet, his body beginning to falter and slip into darkness. His arms fell last, his back to the depths of the ocean, eyes looking towards his unborn baby, the life it wouldn't have…

"NO!"

His antics became desperate as he banged into the prison above him. The baby within in him would be born, it would live; his lover would have his child.

… _here…_

A miracle. An Angel. A saviour.

Whatever it was called the merorca didn't care as his body pelted to the call, his hands unhelpfully clawing at the water to move him faster. Hope burned alongside the need for air in his chest, his heart pumping the adrenaline through his system, the only thing keeping his body alive.

_Here…_

Emerald looked to the sky, praying that the ice was becoming thinner, praying that the surface was near. A cramp shot through the body, a groan pushed to the back of Makoto's throat as he begged his body not to curl in on itself, to keep swimming, faster than he ever had in his life.

_Here_…

"I KNOW!"

On impulse his body turned to where the sun moved, the sky gleaming through nothing but water.

Air never tasted sweeter to Makoto as his body erupted from the ocean, his lungs drinking deeply while his fingers clutched at the ice in front of him, dragging his body to the surface and lay his strong form down, the chest expanding wildly as he heaved.

He was free.

A hand moved over the protruding belly, a smile daring to pull on his lips while tears spilt down his cheeks.

"We're okay baby," Makoto whispered, "we're okay…"

His eyes turned to look up to the blue sky, his breath expelling in puffs in the cold air, his arms flopping on either side of him, a smile daring to fall onto his lips.

"Uh… _UHGN!_"

The large tail curled in on itself as the pain became more intense, the residue of adrenaline in his veins heightening his senses, the only one he felt was agony as his baby wanted to enter the world.

"_Ah… UN-AH!_"

Lung to the ice, Makoto felt nothing but pain in his abdomen, tears blooming in the corners of his eyes as they squeezed against the world. Long fingers curled around nothing, the hand that should've been there making his heart feel empty.

"_Hah… ah… AGG!"_

Emerald opened to nothing but sparse and white, the only teal the water that lapped against the ice, the only black on his tail and he was the only mercreature around, the only anything around.

The brunette lifted his head at the thought, his body turning to the opening he came from; the ice hadn't thinned, and it wasn't large enough for the orca that called him here, if anything, it looked like a trail.

A trail that led to the boat that was coming for him.

Makoto felt the ice flow into his veins at the realization, the tears in his eyes now from fear. Of course he was this stupid, of course it had to happen like this; he should've seen the trap coming.

Others had warned him that some hunters were clever, using sounds that marine mammals made to lure others to safety and Makoto was always careful to avoid the traps. Safety should've been his concern, first and foremost.

Desperation was a dangerous thing.

The muscled arms lifted to pull his pregnant body away from the crunches of ice, his pain making him unable to move, terror ripping through him as the feet approached him.

Hands gripped at his tail while his blunt nails clawed at the ice, screams and pleads falling on deaf ears as his body slipped over the surface.

"NO!" the creature begged, "NO! NO PLEASE NO!"

Their touches moved up to his hips and upper arms, the mercreature's body lifted into the air and landing with a thump to their boat, the frightful green eyes turned to the sky he loved so dearly.

"STOP!" Makoto screamed in desperation, "PLEASE STOP!"

Two stood away from him, heads bowed as they muttered something out of his hearing range, the three surrounding him his primary focus. His body fought with desperation, trying to prove his size was worthy of his strength, the exhaustion he was succumbing too, making his body fill with adrenaline.

It was his search for air that rendered him so useless and weak, that drove him to the pitiful state his was in, unable to protect his most treasured possession.

"Just cut it out."

Four words rang clear in Makoto's ears, his head turning to look towards the two men, one who was now approaching him, moving in the direction his partner was pointing towards.

His protruding belly that kept his baby safe.

"No," the young man whispered, tears of terror in his eyes, "no… no please no…"

A hand splayed on his stomach, the other searching his back pocket, a sharp steel knife lifted into the air, the sun reflected in the blade, stilling as it readied to plunge into the merorca.

"SOUSUKE!"

* * *

A tailflipped languidly throughout the cold ocean, the large male expelling a sigh and a shiver. While it was somewhat true that Whale sharks could make it this far north, they were not partial to it, being too cold for them and their food. His head turned around to look for the lover he was currently fighting with, figuring the meroca had cooled off from his reaction.

He hadn't mean to say it, hadn't meant to drive him over the edge but the baby within him made his mood swings unpredictable. When Makoto burst into tears and snapped that he was an insensitive jerk, Sosuke figured the orca would just need to relax before they talked about it.

"Makoto!" Sosuke called, "Makoto where are you!?"

The lack of answer was unsurprising for the environment, the whale shark grimacing as he forced himself to go further north in search of the reason he was in the cold ocean. Instinctively, Makoto felt the urge to move north, his lover accompanying him despite the nagging thoughts that begged him to stay close to their friends.

"Oi! Makoto! Come out!" the whale shark tried anew, his hand cupped around his mouth to amplify the sound, "Makoto!"

There was no sound, no nothing but the deep blue that faded to black beneath him. He felt guilt run through him; he had passed underneath the ice, feeling horrible that he drove his lover to this area, an area he openly opposed.

"Makoto!" Sosuke yelled, "come back!"

Teal looked up to the ice above him, worrying about when the merorca needed to breathe.

"Makoto! Oi-"

His tail stopped as he froze, his eyes widening, his heart stopping and his lungs forgetting to breathe.

He smelled Makoto's blood.

Sosuke glanced up in confusion to the scent above him, the spot on the ice clinging to the red that clearly belonged to Makoto.

"Makoto!"

Worry filled the teal eyes as he moved rapidly through the water, knowing that if Makoto had hurt himself on the ice, it must be to get out, he must need air.

Their baby needed air.

The tail was easy to track. Nose leading the way, the whale shark followed the spots where Makoto had slammed into, hopping that the end of the trail led to an opening and not to a body.

"Makoto!" the shark called, "Makoto! Makoto I'm sorry! Makoto!?"

Black hair swished as he searched for his lover, cursing himself for letting the mother of his baby just swim away in the vulnerable state; it shouldn't have mattered how far along the other was, he should've just apologized.

"MAKOTO!"

The deep baritone echoed in the open ocean, the young man waiting for no response while he pelted towards the scent of blood, not sure whether or not to be thankful that there was nothing massive about the injuries.

"OI! Makoto!"

The whale shark was thankful he could be faster than the orca, especially with Makoto's belly sticking out as it was, the baby rustling inside, responding to his father's touch and kisses, the young man excited to see his first baby in the world.

Hopefully not his only baby.

"Makoto!"

His form turned upwards to look at the spot that seemed to hold the most damage, evidence that the creature had thrown all he had into the ice; a last attempt to break the ice.

Teal looked down to the black, his heart shuddering as he screamed his lover's name, his tail swishing side to side as he went as deep as he could, hoping that the water would part, that the darkness would light up, that he'd see something, anything.

"MAKOTO!"

The throat felt raw from the screaming, his body hovering in desperation, his heart to his throat. He couldn't lose them, not like this, not ever.

"MAKOTO!"

A tremor washed over his body, his eyes looking towards the wave. It was from a boat, he could sense that much, and if a boat was rocking in the water, it meant there was a surface.

Makoto could breath.

Hope was a dangerous drug, filling every nerve of Sosuke's body and making him move towards the opening with a grin on his face, calling his lover's name. He prayed Makoto was well again, that the baby in his belly was well enough.

Careful around opening, Sosuke lifted to his head from the water, the cool air washing over his forehead, his eyes scanning the barren terrain for a sign of life. Looking up, the whale shark couldn't see the black and white tail, couldn't see the head of brunette, couldn't hear his baby's cries.

"Makoto?" the whale shark tried softly, his nose lifting out of the water, the richness of the blood nearly making dizzy with the scent, his body backing into the water.

Birth was supposed to be a bloody process, the womb supposed to be filled with oxygen for their infant, but the amount wasn't nearly supposed to be this bad.

Unless something went wrong.

Gulping down a lot of water, Sosuke lifted his body to the ice, his hands feeling around for evidence of his lover, wondering where the blood came from, the smell nauseating. The virgin snow held no traces of calving, the scratch marks saying otherwise.

With a splash the spotted tail dove beneath the waves, his eyes looking around for where the orca could've gone; the water smelt clean, but the air was thick with blood. His tail flicked in the water, his teal orbs searching desperately down the ice, looking for anything.

His form searched around a glacier that seemed misplaced, his hand over top of the ice to support himself as he looked for a red splatter shining through the ice, not sure whether to be thankful or panicked when he couldn't find it.

Turning around, the eyes looked up to what shouldn't be there, feeling his heart sink lower than it'd ever been.

Floating slowly upward, the whale shark moved to the boat, his mind wishing this wasn't true, that they hadn't fought, that he'd stayed with Makoto, that his baby waited for a day, that they'd stay home. Trembling hands lifted out of the water, the fingers gripping the rim of the boar to pull his body to look upon the worst sight of his life.

The love of his life was there, lying on the deck, his dorsal fin keeping him on his hips, blood pooling around the body from the open belly, the angelic emerald eyes closed as lungs gasped for air, tears down the cheek that wasn't in his own blood.

"M-Makoto…" Sosuke thought it impressive that his own voice actually worked, his body frozen, tail still in the water and his form hovering over the bottom of the boat, "… oi…"

It was a struggle for the young creature to open the green eyes that the teal could lose himself in for an eternity, the pain within them making the knife twist deeper into Sosuke's heart.

"MAKOTO!" his tail slammed onto the deck of the boat, his arms crawling over to the merorca, his arms gathering up the bloodied form, "Makoto…"

"So… uske…" he sounded as pale as he looked, his throat forcing something down with great difficulty, his lips quivering as he tried to smile up at him, "h… hi…"

"H-Hey," the whale shark breathed, trying desperately to keep calm in Makoto's pain, "wh-what-"

"Get… Get out," Makoto whispered, tears blooming in his green eyes, "please… y-you're next…"

"Not without you-"

"So-usk-"

"We'll get you back into the water," the elder told him, pulling his lover, "find someone to heal you, you'll be fine-"

"No," the brunette hair shook, his trembling fingers rising out of the pool of his blood to point, his eyes pleading with his lover.

"M… Makoto…?"

"There," the orca panted, tears now pouring out of the pleading eyes that met Sosuke's, "he-he's there…"

Silence surrounded the two of them as the uncomfortable understanding filled him, his teal eyes lifting to look at the chest that was left abandoned, a few drips of red leading towards it.

"M-Mako-"

"S-Save him!" Makoto suddenly cried, his hands gripping at the upper arms, "S-Sous-"

"I-I need a breath," the whale shark told him, guilt ripping through him at the sight of the tormented meroca.

His dive was quick, returning to where Makoto lay, his powerful arms pulling his body towards the chest, the trembling fingers reaching to slip between the rubber, terrified of what he would find. The heel of his hand pressed into the opening, the chest pushing upwards, the teal eyes looking worriedly into the ice, fear lumping in his throat.

There, curled amongst the ice, was a baby merorca.

His and Makoto's baby boy.

"S-Sosuke," a voice called, the eyes refusing to look the other who was too weak to lift up from the ground.

"H-He's alright," Sosuke called, his arms gathering his infant in his arms, his hands patting and rubbing at the cold back, "he's fine."

"Sosuke…" the voice seemed further away, pleading with him, "I… can't hear…"

"Give him a minute," the whale shark was desperate, "yeah? You're alright… you just need a minute."

"So… suke…."

The voice was barely above a whisper now, the gasps becoming audible and louder with each breath.

"He's alright," Sosuke no longer knew who he was saying the words for, his eyes looking down to his child's, begging them to open, "you're alright…"

"So… ke…"

Black hair only turned when a tail slapped into something wet, the whale shark feeling sick to his stomach knowing that it wasn't water that most likely splashed everywhere.

"Sos… ke…" Makoto tried once again, tears streaming over his cheeks, his hand desperately trying to lift to the air, "my… ba… by…."

There were no words to describe the feelings of loss that would overtake Makoto when he discovered that the treasure he had been caring for was no longer with them, that the baby he loved so tenderly was gone without him even getting to hold the infant.

"Makoto…" Sosuke whispered, his body moving towards his lover, ignoring his own burning need for oxygen, "Makoto… please…"

Saying nothing, the merorca pulled what little strength he had left to lift his fingers to his baby, his eyes still overflowing with tears.

"I'm… sorry…" he breathed, his chest heaving as he cried softly, fingertips trailing over the matted black hair to the tail that was the same as his own, the soft pads running over the upside-down wave that was the boy's saddle patch, "… Nami…"

"I-Is that his name?" the whale shark asked, failing to keep his emotions in check as he too felt tears run down his cheeks.

"Nami…" Makoto repeated, his eyes looking up towards the other, Sosuke's heart dying at the sight of his lover's, the pain on the orca's face destroying what little resolve the elder had, "Sos… I-I…"

"Shh," Sosuke whispered, his hand running Makoto's cheeks, "no… not your fault… I should've been there… it's mi-"

"WAAH!"

Both eyes turned from each other to the shaking bundle in the strong arms, the body shaking violently as it coughed and spluttered, the piercing wail the most blissful sound Sosuke had ever heard.

"Oh, oh shhh," the whale shark whispered, his hands reaching to pat and rub the stirring infant, "oh you're okay… you're okay!" his nose lowered to brush against the tiny one, the misery in his tears replaced with utter joy, "Makoto, he's okay-"

His smiling face turned to the orca, the green eyes no longer looking up at the sky, remaining hidden behind closed lids.

"M… Makoto?" a free hand dared move away from his child to rub the shoulder, gently pressing in hopes that the younger would wake, "oi, Makoto, he's okay… he's awake now."

Nothing came from the orca, the slack jaw hardly moving while his son kicked and flailed around in the arms.

"Makoto," Sosuke tried anew, "you have to wake up now… you have to hold him…. Makoto?"

Still Makoto remained silent, no prompting from his lover nor crying from his baby could wake him.

"He needs you," the whale shark pressed, "he needs you to love him…" tears dripped to the chest still covered in blood spray, his chest heaving as he tried to calm his tears, "Makoto…" his dark hair lowered to touch his forehead to the other's the tears from his eyes slipping to mingle with the ones Makoto left.

"I need you to help me be a father."

Sosuke's voice was now hardly above a whisper, his arms pressing both of the orcas he cherished to his chest, his baby calming once by his side, Makoto's face remaining as peaceful as his son's something which should not be. The orca should be overjoyed, smiling without a care, tears of joy in his eyes as the baby was held tightly by the one who loved him more than anything in the world.

"OI!"

Lips pressed firmly against Makoto's for the last kiss they'd ever share, the last time he'd ever touch his love, the last time he'd ever get to be with Makoto.

"He won't forget you… my love."

The promise was left unanswered, the large tail disappearing into the ocean far quicker than the hunters could hope to catch up with him, curses escaping their lips at the realization that their prize had been stolen back.

They couldn't catch him, not when he swam with everything he had left in the world pressed against his chest. Staying by the open ocean, the whale shark disappeared in plain sight, leaving the boat, and the desiccated body of his love, behind. Guilt racked his heart as he thought about leaving Makoto behind with the men that caused his end, wanting nothing more than to repay the debt. Arms shuffled in his, reminding him why he couldn't.

To have his son's first image of the world be stained with red was something Makoto would never allow, and nor could he.

"I won't let you forget him," Sosuke whispered, his eyes finally looking down to his son, the black hair unmistakeably his own but the tail was his mother's, swishing slowly back and forth as if to test the strength. His eyes drew to what captured Makoto's last sight, the upside-down wave that was his saddle patch. "Nami."

At the mention of his name, the droopy eyes finally opened, blinking slowly to the salt water before looking up to his father's shocked face, the teal staring back into the green he had only just lost.

"Eh? Y-You like that… Nami?" Sosuke found the smile on his lips hardly forced, watching his love be reborn in the happy laugh he received, the hands reaching for his face, "yeah? Nami… Nami… Nami…"

His tears disappeared into the ocean's water as he held his infant close to him.

"Makoto," the whale shark whispered, "stay with him… for me…"

Nami hummed softly in his father's arms, Sosuke knowing that his request was a foolish one. So long as his baby could smile, Makoto would always watch over him.

* * *

**So... remember how I mentioned I was gonna ease you in... yeah... I lied.**

**Enjoy the drop!**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's so late! Bit busy and behind... also not my best, so I'm so sorry about that :( I still hope you guys like it though!**

**Day 3: Post-Grad**

* * *

"Tachibana?"

Green eyes lifted from the page he was hovering over widening at the sight of the young man that looked down at him in surprise.

"Yamazki!" Makoto announced, "I didn't know you were coming to Tokyo?"

"Same here," the other nodded as he sat down next to the brunette, "so, what are you taking?"

"Hm? Oh, early childcare development," the young man explained, "you?"

"Physiotherapy," Sosuke stated bluntly, his own blue notebook taken out for the lecture, "so, how's it going?"

"Pretty good!" Makoto couldn't help the smile that fell on his lips, "classes are hard, but I really like them, and Haru's here too!"

"Oh?" the dark eyebrow couldn't help but twitch at the mention of the name, mentally chastising himself for forgetting the closeness between Makoto and Haruka.

"Yeah, he's doing well," the brunette pressed on, "working hard, so we barely see each other, but that just makes the times we do all the more special I guess," his green eyes, lit with excitement, turned to Sosuke, "what about Rin? How's he?"

"Uh… he's fine," the question seemed to catch him of guard, "practicing too, keeping busy," he shrugged, "seems to really enjoy it."

"The time zone difference must make it a pain to talk to him," Makoto commented, "though, it's only about two hours, so I guess I can't be that bad."

"It isn't," Sousuke agreed, "internet helps a lot."

"That's good," the young man nodded, "how's your shoulder?"

"Healing," the elder informed him, surprised that Makoto remembered at all.

"Good," the head of brown nodded, "it looked pretty bad in our last relay…"

Sosuke was silent as he watched the other turn to the front of the class, their conversation silenced for the presence of the professor.

The lecture was about as thrilling as muscle and skeletal anatomy could be, the black-haired young man finding his eyes wandering to look a Makoto seated next to him, the green-eyes having glasses slipped up his nose, his face set in determination. They never talked much during the year the two teams trained together, but Makoto seemed like a sensible young man, always appearing to be simultaneously encouraging his friends and being the voice of reason with that kind smile of his.

A smile that never seemed to have an end.

"I'm always nervous about this class," Makoto admitted after the two slipped out the door, "having to do a bell-ringer with all the bones and muscles seems really daunting."

"It can't be that bad," Sosuke commented, his hands in his pockets, "just use flash cards."

"That was my plan," the brunette mumbled, "hey, what are you doing now?"

"I've got another class in about an hour, so pretty much nothing," the young man shrugged, "why?"

"Well if you're free, would you like to join me for a coffee?" Makoto asked innocently, his head tilted in curiosity, "I'll buy."

"Don't you have to meet with Haruka or something?" Sosuke asked as calmly as he could, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"He's busy with training right now," the green eyes didn't seemed to falter at the explanation, "so, would you like to?"

Sosuke didn't know why he said yes, nor why he began to hang around Makoto outside of other classes or join him for free swim down at the university pool, he just found it fun. He enjoyed Makoto's company, was amused when the brow scrunched in frustration, thought it funny when he freaked at the tiniest sound, liked the smile that was flashed to him from across the table as they sat over steaming cups of coffee.

They grew close, closer than Sosuke anticipated in three months; eventually, neither was seen without the other, the two constantly meeting up on or off campus for studying or to just hang out. It wasn't uncommon for Makoto to pass out over his textbooks, his chest rising and falling with silence while the other looked over him with almost adoration, tugging at a blanket to throw over the shoulders or carrying him when they were at Makoto's. They were good times, some of the better Sosuke had.

That is, when Makoto was free.

It was the one topics of conversation Sosuke actively avoided, one thing that kept him from Makoto, one thing that separated the two of them.

Nanase Haruka.

Makoto still saw his friend from high school almost once a week, the two doing not much more than chat, though they went back to Iwatobi as often as they could. Together, alone.

It made Sosuke's blood boil in his veins.

Haruka had Rin, the blue-eyed swimmer the one the red-head, and his best friend, was entranced with, as was Makoto. A nerve twitched beneath the teal eye; how much more did the young man need to be satisfied, how much more of Sosuke's happiness did he need to be content.

How many more people was he planning on taking away from him.

Makoto was something he'd never had before; a smile that was always happy to see him. Rin used to smile for him, but it always seemed out of excitement and the thrill, never out of joy, and it never filled him with happiness like it did with Makoto. His eyes lifted to look at the young man who was pulling a small child along in the lanes, laughing along with the boy. Knuckles tightened on the railing, turning the tan skin white; he'd already lost one smile thanks to Nanase, and he wasn't about to lose this one.

"Oi, Yamazaki!"

Sosuke looked up from his thoughts to the young man who was smiling up at him, his hand raised as he waved to his friend sitting there on the bleachers. Smiling back, the other returned the favour, his hand greeting the other.

He couldn't bear to lose it, to lose the smile that made him forget everything negative in the world, that made him feel warm and cared for.

That made him smile.

Why had he waited so long, why had he not discovered Makoto earlier, why hadn't they been friends?

It could have saved him.

"Alright kids! Time to leave!" the voice echoed in the small pool center, "pack up!"

"Aw!" the children all chorused in unison, their faces frowning while Makoto laughed .

"Come on," the young man told them, "you've gotta get home; I'll see you guys in the new year!"

"But that's too long!" a boy whined, "we wanna swim!"

"And you guys can, but with your families," Makoto argued, pushing them all to the stairs, "now go go!"

Giggling in happiness, the children sloshed out of the water, their arms held aloft and their smiles bright. It was at this time that Sosuke decided to sneak down to the pool's edge, his eyes looking into the blue depths, his heart aching at the sight. He missed swimming terribly, his shoulder only hurting terribly if he over did it.

"Feel up for a swim?"

The black hair turned upwards at the voice, Makoto smiling down at him.

"My shoulder's still acting up somewhat," Sosuke confessed, his body standing tall, "but I've got a doctor's appointment on the New Year's break," he smirked, "but we'll see after that."

"Sounds good," Makoto nodded, his bare feet padding to the end of the pool, "are you coming up to Iwatobi at all to see Rin?"

"I'll… consider it," he admitted quietly, "you looking forward to going home?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah," the green eyes seemed to shine, "Haru's looking forward to it too! He's really excited to go for a swim at the community pool, he keeps saying-"

"Haru's… going back too?"

Hands pulling up the ropes for the lane swim, Makoto seemed to smile even wider at the mention of his friend.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded, "you know he's in Australia for a competition now, but he and Rin plan on coming back together."

"Ah," Sosuke nodded, his heart sinking. Nanase would have Makoto at his beck and call all during the break, all while Sosuke was unable to be there to keep him from getting his heart broken.

"I… don't think you should go."

The sentence was short, but the impact wasn't lost on the emerald-eyed young man. Slightly in shock, he turned to the other, his jaw slacking.

"Wh… What…?"

"I said, don't go," Sosuke repeated, his body now standing in front of Makoto.

"Wh-What!? Why!?" Makoto asked his new friend, "I-I'm going home to see my family! My friends! Rei, Nagisa, Rin, Haru-"

A fist slammed against the top of the lane ropes hard enough to make them shake, Makoto flinching in response.

"Haru, Haru, Haru," Sosuke seemed to get angry with each word that left his lips, "why is he the only thing you talk about!?"

"S-Sosuke!?" Makoto defended, "because he's my best friend! We've been together since kindergarten!"

"What is so damn special about him!?" the other pressed, "why are you so attached to him!?"

"Why does this bother you!?" the brunette shot back, "I've talked about him before!"

"And it's bothered me!" Sosuke snapped, "he's nothing but cruel! He's destroyed Rin's heart and he doesn't care who's-"

A slap echoed in the pool area, water sloshing around the edges filling in the void both Makoto and Sosuke left, the green blazing in anger with his arm still across his chest.

"Don't," he warned, "don't talk about Haru like that…"

Sosuke stilled, his face tilted to the side with the red still on his cheek. Lips twitched only once, before a hand shot out and gathered the front of Makoto's shirt, the green eyes scrunching for the punch he expected to receive.

Their splash in the pool was all that someone from the outside would have seen, missing the two young men sinking to the bottom, the raven-haired young man's lips pressing into the shocked ones. A hand moved to cup the lightly tanned cheek, his teal eyes slowly opening to meet the stunned emerald, pulling gently away from the shocked lips.

As if they remembered to breathe, both young men broke the surface for air, Makoto hacking and coughing as he bowed over, his body swimming to the edge.

"S-S-Sosuke!?" Makoto asked, shocked, his eyes turning to the young man that surprised him, "wh-why did you-"

"Because you're so in love with Haru, you'll never know how I feel unless I did it," Souske whispered hollowly, the brunette silently pleading for him to continue. Slowly the teal eyes lifted to meet the green, Makoto feeling his heart hammering at the sight. "Y-You… I can't lose that smile of yours," the young man confessed quietly, "I don't know what will happen if I did…" his head hung low, "I wish I got to know you during our high school year… then maybe… I could get over this."

"G-Get over…" Makoto started, his eyes widening slightly, "Sosuke…"

"You don't even know me," the young man interrupted, "not like Nanase… I can't even compete…"

"Then don't."

Shame was rampant in Sosuke's face as he looked back towards the other, the green eyes slowly moving closer to his.

"Do you… still hate Haru because of what happened?" the brunette asked weakly, the teal looking away from him.

"Or… is it because you think he's going to take me away from you?"

A scoff came from the large chest, the grin on his face both miserable and confident, "isn't that obvious?"

"Sosuke…"

It was Makoto's turn to kiss him, his hands reaching to touch the upper arms; surprised at first, Sosuke relaxed into the touch, taking the lead while his hands splayed on the lower back and shoulders.

"I wish we had met in high school too," the young man confessed, smiling warmly, "because then I could fall in love sooner."

"You… already were-"

"Not with Haru," Makoto shook his head, "because with Haru… he needs confidence, needs to know he's not the black hole he thinks he is," a smile finally broke out on Makoto's face, "he's got Rin now… and I… I need someone else," his fingers stroked the spiked hair, "someone like you."

"M… Me?"

"I like being with you, Sosuke," the brunette pressed on, "I feel… the best I ever had," his forehead lowering to touch Sosuke's, "so… I'll make you a deal…" he swallowed thickly, "if you… can find it in your heart to forgive Haru for… everything… I'll stay by you."

"Yeah?" the lips curved into a cocky grin, "then I've got one more condition," his thumb jerked back at the starting blocks the children had been jumping off of, "beat me in front crawl… and I'll apologize to Haru."

Green looked towards the blocks, his own eyes shining as he smiled to Sosuke.

"Sure," he nodded, "and I'll show you… why we should've met in high school."

"Idiot," Sosuke teased, "weren't you listening? I already told you why we should've."

* * *

**So? reviews please! they help me grow!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, really quick after the recent submission, but this is for today (Day 4)**

**A quickie about Family.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Please! Just quiet down!"

The voice was desperate, almost as much as the wailing babe in his arms was for comfort that his parent was doing his best to give him. Strong arms bounced the baby up and down, green eyes looking over his baby girl crying her lungs out.

"Shhh! Oh shhh!" the young man whispered, his hands running over the head of dark hair on her head, the little arms flailing and kicking out as though she was in some sort of pain her father could not diagnose, "please… papa will be mad if you keep crying…"

Makoto Tachibana wanted to make what he just told his daughter sound better, that his father wasn't someone who would snap because he came home and the baby was yet settled, it was just Makoto that wanted his daughter to calm down, wanted Sosuke to have a good night for once in a what felt like a long time.

Their meeting had been thanks to their friends, Rin and Haru, and an accident to boot. Since he knew Rin, the young couple decided to visit him and Sosuke, being Rin's friend and partner on the force, brought the redhead the coat he left behind.

At least, that was the excuse.

Makoto suspected, as he brought out a fourth cup of tea, that he was here to keep an eye on Rin and Haru, especially because it was evident that Sosuke didn't like the latter. Thankfully, both he and Rin diffused the situation with an almost practiced ease. Since Sosuke had no reason to be near Makoto, the other felt he wouldn't see him again, so it was a surprise when the young man showed up on his doorstep, his confident smirk hidden behind a faint blush.

Somehow they developed, from sometimes coffee dates to romantic nights out, complete with a candlelit dinner and sheets smelling of sweat and sex, both young men panting hard, looking at each other as they wondered how they got to where they were.

Sosuke loved the bright smile and warm eyes that he received whenever Makoto looked at him, how he was gentle with almost everything he did for everyone he knew. His patience was never-ending and his generosity was bottomless; to Sosuke, Makoto could do him no wrong.

That is, until the suggestion came forward that Makoto wanted a baby.

They had been together for two and a half years, all of which were filled with both laughter and fights, the two of them finding new things to love about each other every day they woke up together. Makoto felt blessed, and yet, empty. His volunteer work with the children at the community pool helped with the void, but not as much as he wished. Eventually, he realized the absence in his heart was caused by him wanting his _own _child, a little girl or boy that he and Sosuke could raise together.

His question was met with a laugh, the police officer acting like Makoto's request was a joke. When he came to understand that it was anything but, he begged for forgiveness, sitting with his lover on the couch as he mulled over the request.

Sosuke explained that he was unsure if he wanted a child or not, convinced he'd make a terrible father, the way he reacted to Haru enough to assure him that he'd overreact and snap at the child. Nodding at the explanation, Makoto felt his heart sink at the words, knowing that he wouldn't fill his absence, wondering where his relationship with Sosuke now stood.

Until a hand covered his own and a voice told him, "wait for me. I'll get there."

While he was doubtful, Makoto nodded, not wanting to throw away everything he had with the young man. He loved Sosuke, dearly; they had a house together, spent as much time together as they could.

It was a shock then when Sosuke came round as he promised, an adoption form held out to the green eyes to observe, the smile on the officer's lips the true smile he loved. After a rib-crushing hug, the two set to work on their adoption, finally blessed after months and months with a tiny baby girl.

They had been so happy to bring her home, so happy to hold her and feed her, Sosuke felt the joy radiate from Makoto while his partner was almost unsure about his feelings. Sosuke had said yes to every step of the process, even bought them a celebratory bottle of champagne when the baby was brought home. At the same time, Sosuke seemed to find any opportunity to hand the baby off to Makoto, letting the brunette take the lead.

He even seemed to go back to work earlier than he planned, assuring Makoto that it was only for a few weeks, the few weeks their baby became more stress inducing than ever before, especially when a horrible thought plagued Makoto's mind.

He thought Sosuke hated him for bringing the baby home.

What other reason would there be for the young man to be almost eager to leave him and the baby alone, to spend as little time as possible with them, to avoid touching their child.

"Please," Makoto whispered, tears blooming in his eyes, "shhh," his nose sniffled, "come on honey, just calm down."

With a sob, the young man sat down on the couch, the child to his shoulder as he tried once more to pat out any residual gas left in her. If the young man could just get her to calm down, then Sosuke could come home, have a nice dinner, and maybe have a good night's sleep.

"Shh baby girl," the young man pressed, "shh."

Still she cried, her body arching as she wailed in her daddy's arms, the young man trying to rock his infant girl back to sleep.

Makoto loved his baby, loved her bright blue eyes and dark hair, loved her smile, how close she liked to be to her fathers, how happy she got when Sosuke held her, the child looking dwarfed in his large muscles.

More than anything, Makoto loved how Sosuke looked when he was near her.

So why then did he avoid her, spend less time holding her, spent few hours with her.

"Shh," Makoto tried anew, "shh… please?" tears were held in the brim of his orbs, "calm down for papa? Just for tonight; give him a good night…"

"If I have you and her, it is."

Green eyes were surprised at the sight of his lover at the armrest of the couch, still in his police uniform with his arms over his chest, his smile looking down at Makoto.

"Got off early," he explained, "so, how are you?"

The emerald orbs stared at him for a moment longer, his arms still trying to calm his baby.

"S-Sosuke…" he started, his resolve crumbling as his lower lip quivered and he too began crying, his lover flinching.

"W-Wait… Makoto!?"

"I-I'm sorry!" the brunette sobbed, "I-I can't get her to quiet down, I've tried _everything_!"

"H-Hey now," Sosuke tried to console him, "it's not your fault, she's a baby! They're all like that, that's what Rin said too-"

"B-But you-you-"

Makoto couldn't seemed to get the words out of his chest, his lungs hiccoughing as he sobbed alongside his baby.

"I what?" the officer encouraged, his head tilting as he tried to meet the green eyes.

"You… hate me because I'm not a good father…"

The whisper was barely heard over the baby's cries, one of his hands lifting to rub the tears from his orbs, Sosuke saying nothing as he stared at his lover.

"Wh… What?" the young man finally asked, "whatever gave you _that _idea!?"

"I-I can't get her to settle," his lover confessed, "and-and you don't wanna bearound us anymore and-"

"Makoto," Sosuke started, sighing as he looked to his crying baby, "give her here."

Surprised, the young man took his daughter to his own arms, her crying form against the navy blue, his lips shushing her, his hands mirroring Makoto's.

"Makoto," the young man asked, his body settling beside the brunette's, "do… do you think I _hate _her?"

The brunette could do nothing but sob as he lowered his forehead to the shoulder that sported his police stripes, his fingers clutching at the fabric as he wanted to disappear, hating the fact that that question had indeed run through his mind, always squashed when he had a clear head.

"Makoto…"

His voice was a deep sigh, a free hand running over the short brown locks, lips pressing against them after.

"I'm sorry," Sosuke whispered, his lover calming down enough to look up to the teal, a saddened look on the police officer's face. "This is my fault," the young man continued as he turned back to the little girl flailing in his arms, "I… I don't spend as much time with her as I should."

"Wh… why not?" Makoto managed to choke out, still hating the doubt that had formed in his heart.

"I… I was hesitant in getting her and… and when I see you with her, it's like it's second nature to you," he swallowed thickly, "and with me, I feel clumsy, almost like I shouldn't be holding her," he hung his head, "I feel disgusting."

"Sosuke…"

It was Makoto's turn to comfort the other, the teal orbs looking towards him with flecks of guilt permeating the orbs.

"Y-You're so calm when you hold her," the young man convinced, "and-and she loves it so much, I see it in her eyes," they looked down to the baby, Makoto's long fingers reaching to touch the tiny hand, "you're her papa; she knows that."

"I'm sorry Makoto," Sosuke repeated, "I… I always thought… _you _were the better parent of the two of us so I-I guess… i-if I could give her more of you…"

"I'm just as new to this as you are," Makoto pointed out, the fingers around his face gently stroking the deep rings under his green eyes.

"And here I am giving you all the responsibility," the police officer sighed, "Makoto…" his lips retuned to kiss the young man's forehead, "I promise, she'll get my full attention, you're not going to do this alone."

"But your work-"

"They just had one or two little things that needed done, I'll give 'em to Rin," Sosuke brushed off, his nose lowering to touch Makoto's, "I need to make up for the uncertainty I caused you," he smiled, "I love her, Makoto, she's my daughter, and you've made us a family."

The young man did nothing but smile at the words, half hating himself for his stupidity; of course Sosuke loved his baby girl, there shouldn't have been any doubt about that and Makoto, in his rush to make Sosuke happy, shouldn't have tried to take on all the responsibility.

"Hey… Makoto," hot breath brushed over the younger's lips, causing the green eyes to quiver slightly at the contact.

"Y-Yeah?" the young man dared to ask.

"She's asleep," the dark eyebrows rose suggestively, "wanna play house?"

Emerald orbs looked towards his child, her blue eyes closed and her body no longer twitching, her form having settled in her Papa's arms.

"S-Sosuke-"

"Let me put her to bed," Sosuke whispered, his body rising with his little girl, "and then I'll get your answer."

Makoto watched as the young man walked with his infant to her room, his lips curling into a smile at her sleeping face. Every time he saw Makoto holding their baby, he thought that the younger was better with her, that the brunette was always meant to be her father, and he was just there to support them. It always cut him deep, to think that his daughter loved Makoto more than he, even though he could see why. His decisions to pass her to her daddy was from the desire to make her life the best she could have.

"Guess both daddies are really silly huh?" Sosuke whispered to the sleeping girl, "it's okay baby girl, we're all learning, that's what you do in a family."

She was absolutely precious to the two of them, his fingers gently running over her soft black hair that rivalled his own; she looked much like him, but seemed to act like Makoto, mostly calm and complacent, simply smiling soundlessly at everyone around her, even at her very young age.

"She's down," the young man called calmly, "Makoto-"

The police officer stumbled upon the sight of his lover, sprawled out on the couch, his eyes shut tight and his chest expanding with each breath, soft snores emanating from his lips.

Smiling with a soft chuckle, the young man reached to slide his arms underneath Makoto's back and legs, the man who was usually the largest of his friends carried like some new wedded bride to his bedroom.

"It's my turn to get her Makoto," Sosuke promised as he stripped his lover down to his boxers and tucked him underneath their duvet. "Thank you," the young man whispered as he kissed the forehead, "thank you for my family, Makoto."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little shorter today... but I hope tomorrow's is worth it ;P**

**Soumako week Day 5. Confession.**

* * *

"Come on Sosuke! You'll love it!"

The child groaned at the words his friend spoke with excitement. His trip to Rin's was supposed to be just the two of them, with Gou should she want to play as well; so when the exuberant redhead suggested they take a trip down to his swim club, Sosuke was less than excited about meeting the people Rin ditched him for.

"I dunno," the boy started slowly, Rin turning to look back at him with an impish grin.

"What's not to love? You'll get to swim, maybe even race, and you get to be with me," the arms flung in a wide circle, "what isn't so great about that!?"

"I'm still hung up on the you part," the teal-eyed boy teased, his friend's face glaring in response.

"Oh! Rin!"

Their pending fight was put on hold as both heads turned to look at the approaching figure, green eyes bright as his smile and his arm waving to them from above the head of brown.

"Oh! Makoto!" the redhead called, waving back, "hey!"

Sosuke peered around his friend to look at one of the boys that had been mentioned with frequency by Rin, his eyes widening at the sight. The child had droopy eyes, just like he did, but they were a soft and kind green and the smile warm. Clad in a long brown coat and a black and white scarf around the chin, Makoto moved towards the two of them, a boy following behind him.

"Ah! Haru!" Rin announced, moving around Makoto and leaving the two of them behind.

"You much be Sosuke Yamazaki," the tiny voice started, teal eyes pulling away from the two boys talking to Makoto, the smile seemingly immoveable.

"Uh… yeah," black hair nodded awkwardly, "nice to meet you."

"You two!" Makoto seemed to perk up even more, "Rin talks about you a lot!"

"He… He does?" Sosuke asked, glancing from his friend to the kid in front of him.

"Uh-huh!" the cherry red nose and cheeks bobbed as the head of brunette nodded, his eyes noting the bag over his shoulder, "you gonna come swimming with us?"

"I was… thinking about it…" he confessed, looking over the person in front of him, his heart pounding harder in his chest at the sight of the pretty face and kindness.

"Oh good!" Makoto giggled, "come on then!"

"Oi! Sosuke, Makoto!" Rin called to them, both heads turning to look up at him, "come on! Let's go!"

"Coming," Sosuke grumbled, sighing as he moved to follow Rin, Makoto by his side with every step.

"Rin says you're a good swimmer," Makoto started, "I'm looking forward to seeing it!"

"I guess," Sosuke shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable with the child next to him, a child he didn't know.

"What do you like to do?" the kid pressed on, "free? Breast? Butterfly?"

"Butterfly," the black hair nodded, "you… like backstroke… right?"

"Yeah!" the green eyes lit up in excitement, "you remembered?"

"Rin talks about you guys a lot," the shoulders shrugged, "it's not hard."

"Hey!"

Again, Rin drew their attention to him, both he and Haruka standing near the convenience store.

"Let's get some ice cream!" Rin told them excitedly, "it's really cheap!"

"That's because it's cold!" Sosuke protested while Makoto watched the scene with his soft smile.

"So? I want ice cream!" the boy protested, "come on!"

Protests fell on deaf ears as the red head pulled his friend into the store, Sosuke and Makoto following suit after a few moments; by the time Sosuke and Makoto arrived at the star, the other two already had their ices in their hands and wanted to get to the pool. Telling them they'd meet up later, both Rin and Haru made their way to the center, Makoto and Sosuke left alone.

"So… what kind do you want?" Makoto asked, his eyes looking into the freezer, "oh! Chocolate!"

It wasn't just his hand that reached for the bar, the child surprised as he turned to look at the teal eyes, Sosuke just as surprised that the two of them had reached for the same bar.

"Oh," Sosuke stammered, not sure of how to react to someone he barely knew putting him in the situation.

"Um… I'll have banana instead!" Makoto seemed to recover quickly, his fingers sliding from underneath Sosuke's to grab the yellow ice in the corner of the freezer box.

Having paid for their frozen treats, both children moved towards the community pool once again, Sosuke deep in thought at the last few moments between them; when Rin and he had encountered the same situation, the two engaged in a battle of rock, paper, scissors. Makoto, on the other hand, just gave up what he wanted for the sake of a boy he barely knew. Teal eyes looked up to the person in front of him, humming happily as he munched on the banana ice.

"Say… Makoto," Sosuke started slowly, watching as the green eyes turned to him, "do… do you want half of my chocolate?"

"Hm?" the brunette started, "sure!" his hands began separating his own, "trade you!"

Agreeing to the terms, the hand took the banana in exchange for the chocolate, liking the smile that came out of the change.

"Do you do this a lot?" the teal-eyed boy started, "give up what you want for someone else?"

"Hmm?" the face looked towards the other, his green eyes seeming deep in thought. "Well… what I want is for my friends to be happy," Makoto started slowly, "so… I'm not really giving anything up…"

Sosuke couldn't help the uplifting feeling that rose in his chest at the sincerity in Makoto's voice and the honesty in the green eyes.

"Oh! We're here!" the brunette suddenly announced, "come on!"

Following after the other, Sosuke wondered how many boys at Makoto's school were interested in the brunette; he wouldn't honestly be surprised if he were to be the last in a long line. Makoto was so sweet and considerate, the honesty in the green eyes enough to make anyone's heart thump harder in their chest.

"Um… Makoto?" Sosuke started, "do… do you have… anyone you like?"

"Huh!?"

It was obvious why the younger was surprised at his question; he barely knew Sosuke, only for the duration of their walk, and the same could be said for the other.

"I-It's just…" the teal-eyed boy started, his blush hidden as he ducked his head, only to look up when Makoto approached the change room, "wait… that's the boys change room."

Green eyes looked back up to the sign over the door, his face calm as he nodded slowly.

"Of course it is… I'm a boy."

The news was a blow to Sosuke, his eyes wide and his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Eh-EHH!?"

Makoto flinched at the sound, looking rather worried as Sosuke seemed to find his words.

"Y-You're a boy!?" Sosuke repeated, "y-you can't be!"

"Wh-why not?" Makoto questioned nervously.

"B-Because you're nice and-and you-you're sweet and-and pretty and-"

Sosuke froze at the words that were tumbling from his lips, the flush creeping along his cheeks the same as Makoto's.

"Th… Thank you…" the boy stammered, "b-but I really _am _a boy."

"O-Oh," Sosuke swallowed thickly, taking great interest in the floor's patterns.

"I-I need to get changed so-"

"Makoto!"

Hands gripped the upper arms while determined teal looking into the now nervous-looking green eyes.

"Makoto!" Sosuke repeated, "you… you can't go out with anyone else! Okay!?"

"Wh-What!?"

"I-I know we just met… b-but I really really like you," words just tumbled out of the boy's mouth, "and-and I want to get to know you better so-so you _can't _go out with anyone else!"

"B-But…" Makoto swallowed thickly, "i-isn't that my choice?!"

"W-Well… y-yes!" Sosuke nodded, "but… but," he swallowed thickly once again, "I-I'd like to love you!"

Makoto couldn't go any redder if he had been a boiled lobster, his mouth quivering as he tried to find his own words, his heart pulsating in his chest.

"G-Give me… ten years!" the boy pressed on, "I swear I'll be the best person for you!"

Everything rushed by the green eyes, his knees felt weak and his stomach was in knots.

"Please!" Sosuke pressed, ignoring the embarrassment he felt.

Makoto looked down at his feet, wondering how to respond to the promise, wondering how he felt.

"I-I can't promise I'll love you," the timid voice spoke up after the deafening silence, "b-but… I can try…"

It was all Sosuke needed to break out into a cheeky grin, his arms pulling Makoto into a strong hug.

"You won't regret it!" Sosuke promised, "I'll grow up and protect you Makoto!"

"Y-Yeah," the boy stammered, liking the warmth bloom in his chest at Sosuke's confession, his own hands timidly reaching to lengthen the hug, a smile returning to his face at the thought of someone protecting him from all harm, "o-okay… Sosuke…"

* * *

**So... reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah... you've waited and here it is...**

**teh smut ;P**

**Enjoy**

**Soumako week Day 6: Touch**

* * *

How did it turn out like this?

It was just a simple request. Makoto, after a joint practice with Samezuka, was feeling unusually stiff and Sosuke, having some experience with certain situations such as these, volunteered to help Makoto out with a massage. Grateful, the brunette nodded happily, taking him up on the request and leading him to his house.

Sosuke made good on his word, Makoto winding up in nothing but his underwear, his stomach to his mattress and his face in his crossed arms, strong calves on either side of his hips. Slowly, equally strong hands began pressing on the knotted back and shoulder muscles, soft hums of approval slipping from Makoto's lips.

They worked slow, the fingers sliding around the well-muscled back while Makoto, who was admittedly nervous as the two of them never spoke much outside of pleasantries during practices, found himself relaxing at the touch, even enjoying it. It felt good, the green eyes closing so as to focus on the touch, the young man unfortunately not noticing the repercussions of their actions until too late.

By the time Makoto discovered his body's reactions, he was already in too deep, and the erection that strained within his underwear was too noticeable to hide effectively. The young man tried his best to shuffle to a more comfortable position, his member rubbing against the sheets making his whimper quietly in protest.

"You alright? Tachibana?"

Green eyes looked up to the young man above him, the thick black eyebrows raised in concern.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine Yamazaki," Makoto nodded, hoping that he hid the strain he was under from his voice, "thank you for doing this for me."

"Sure," the head of black hair nodded, "let me know if you feel discomfort."

Nodding once more, the green eyes tried to focus on his bed spread, hoping that he could take his mind off the erection straining in his underpants. Unfortunately, the other alternative was the hands on his back and shoulders, pressing and rubbing at sensitive area Makoto didn't even know he hand. Whining softly, Makoto felt the thumbs press into the base of his neck, moving in circles, releasing the tension and helping him to relax even further.

Which did not help the situation in his lower extremities.

Almost as quickly as he relaxed, the young man tensed up again, half-wishing for this to be over so that he might be rid of this feeling.

Sosuke made his journey back down to Makoto's lower back, his body adjusting to apply more pressure, digging the young man's hips further into the mattress, a painful reminder of Makoto's embarrassment. Swallowing thickly, the brunette adjusted his chest over the sheets, doing his best not to focus on the relaxation the young man was causing him and, by extension, the pleasure that was a result of the touch.

"I'm almost done, a few more minutes alright?"

"Kay," the brunette smiled up, his face falling as soon as it returned to his arms only to jolt in surprise, "HII!"

"I'm just doing your legs," Sosuke explained with a teasing grin, "relax!"

Nodding sheepishly, the red face turning to look at his headboard, trying to ignore the feeling of the hands rubbing around his calves, sliding inward before moving to the outside, pressure applied at the right points before the feeling slid upwards and upwards, to the joint at the knees before reaching his thighs.

The pattern remained, the palm pressing into the muscles, sliding into the inside of the leg before moving away to the outside of it, the proximity almost making Makoto wanting to moan, the thoughts swirling in his mind driving him insane.

Why did he feel this way? He wanted to convince himself that it was simply because of the intimacy of the touch, that if anyone else was doing it, he'd feel the same, that if it were Rei or Nagisa, his body would react the same.

His problem was was that it _had _happened before, Rei had offered to massage his muscles and nothing had come of it, just quick thanks from Makoto before he headed off home to study for his upcoming tests.

Perhaps it was because he knew nothing about Sosuke, nor the mystery that surrounded him; the man was an enigma to Makoto. He was bigger than Makoto too, something that rarely happened in the brunette's life, and he found a sort of safety in Sosuke that Makoto tried to provide for Haru and the others, and it felt good to be the one being cared for. Green eyes peeked up at the young man who was focused on sliding his hands from the tops of the calves up to the thighs; his eyes could shift almost instantly from intense to kind, the colour almost like the arctic ocean, clear and beautiful.

"AH!"

Again the head of brown lifted to look as the tops of the fingers started sliding underneath his underwear, the teal eyes looking up at him with what Makoto was only a glint of mischief.

"Sorry," Sosuke murmured, "you need a massage here too," the young man noted, his hand over Makoto's slightly tightened ass, "it's better if I remove your underwear, get skin to skin contact."

"O-Oh," Makoto stammered quietly, his head turning to hide his flush.

"Do you mind?" the young man pressed, "we can stop-"

"No!" the brunette announced almost too quickly, his throat tightening as he tried to regain his composure, "I-I mean," Makoto stammered, "i-if you think it's better to continue than maybe we should…"

"It's up to you," Sosuke shrugged, his eyes watching Makoto with great interest.

Slowly, shaking fingers reached down to the elastic band of his underwear, his thumbs hooking into the waistband and he began tugging it downwards, his hips raised almost suggestively, him supported on his knees. Sosuke's hand was slow, sliding over the young man's spine to grab the back, pulling the last remaining garment from Makoto's body, the brunette beneath him now entirely naked on the mattress.

Makoto wanted to cry out as hands returned to his thighs, this time moving over his firm cheeks, his hands splaying over them, the palms and fingers rubbing and pressing at the tense young man. A hand gripped the bed sheets tightly, turning Makoto's knuckles white, his mouth discreetly biting the fabric as well.

He was so close to moaning, to whimpering the sound had settled at the back of his throat, waiting for the right opportunity to burst forth. And the press of Sosuke's thumb was all it took.

"_Ahh!"_

The strong hands pulled back at the cry, the teal eyes wide as Makoto became very aware of his voice and, more importantly, what Sosuke had seen.

He was mortified, the green eyes more noticeable against the red pallor of his face, wishing to curl into a ball and disappear amongst the sheets. Sosuke would think he was some sort of sick freak, someone who got off on this sort of thing, who enjoyed taking strangers to his bed.

"M-Makoto…"

The brunette couldn't bear to face him, couldn't bear to look up; he was humiliated beyond all reason.

"Makoto…"

Sosuke's voice was closer now, his breath to the ears, a shiver traversing his spine at the tone.

"You should have mentioned something," the young man pressed on, his fingers gripping the back of the muscled thighs, "I could've fixed it for you…"

His request was ludicrous, and it served no other purpose than to mock him; tears welling in the green eyes, Makoto kept his face hidden from the other, praying that he would grow bored and leave.

"Makoto…"

It was stupid for him to feel this, they hardly knew each other and Sosuke had only done it because he didn't want anyone else to suffer as he had done. He probably could never look the young man in the eyes again, not after this.

"You're not alone."

Makoto froze as he felt something rub over his rear, the bulge covered in Sosuke's jeans, but still evident as to what it was.

"Makoto," the brunette felt oddly warmed by the sound of his name spoken in the soft tones, their proximity making it harder for the young man to breathe, the arms snaking over his body even more so. "Makoto," Sosuke started once more, "do you… want me to touch you?"

Sosuke seemed hesitant at the question, almost as though he was unnerved by the thought. The hand on the sheets tightened, heart hammering wildly in his chest. Was Sosuke suggesting what Makoto thought he was suggesting.

"Makoto," again his name came from the lips, a quiet sigh escaping Makoto's as he tried to focus on the matter at hand, "if I start… I won't stop."

The young man felt as though the world had frozen; moments felt like eternities to him, every beat of his heart was both sped up and almost nothing.

"Makoto," Sosuke began anew, "do you want this?"

Did he?

Makoto hardly knew Sosuke, only through a few encounters and conversations. Green eyes peeked towards his lower half; his body seemed to want to be touched, wanted Sosuke to do as he pleased with him. His mind was less understanding, wanting to rationalize and reason their interactions. Makoto bit his lips, he should say no, he _would _say no and perhaps salvage their budding friendship.

Swallowing thickly, Makoto felt himself silently nod his head.

"I won't let you regret this…"

Nothing could be said from the brunette, still too much in shock over what he had just consented too, what he _wanted_. Though, he supposed there was no time to think, not when strong hands were returning to his backside.

The hips unconsciously rose into the hands that were now at the base, were leg met back, the thumbs pointed towards the straining erection, the appendages rubbing sensually between the legs. Makoto's own hands clutched tighter at the sheets while the second set daringly moved towards the engorged member, the fingers running along the sensitive testicles before a hand finally touched him.

"_Uhh…. Ah!"_

Arching upwards, his back felt the clothed chest, the young man leaning over him, his hands begging to pull at him, the fingers running sensually along the veins of his shaft.

"_Oh… OH!"_

"Next time, if you needed a massage here," a husky voice teased him, Makoto shivering at the almost dangerous tone, "you should just let me know."

"_Ah… hah… NNG!"_

The voice increased in volume as the second hand reappeared on his chest, two fingers plucking and pulling at his protruding nipple.

"_Uh… ahn!"_ there were no words Makoto could reach for as he leaned into the hand and pressed his back into the chest, nothing but white filling his mind, him gladly letting all the thoughts go as he focused on nothing but the pleasure he was receiving.

Sosuke had been right when he suggested Makoto was tense, all the pressure was on him to get into a university, nationals, his issues with Haru; it was almost all too much. This, this touch, this tenderness, this pleasure that was running through his veins, this was what he was craving, this was what he _needed_.

"_Ah… hah… Oh!_" Makoto moaned wantonly as a finger dipped into the slit of his erection, the tip pulling away with a string of pre-cum.

His chest adjusted to the fingers that were at his buds, the hand moving to the untouched one, Makoto now to his knees as he sat up, his breath against Sosuke's neck and his hands clutching the wrists that were tantalizing him.

"_So… Sosuke…"_ the brunette whimpered, uncaring as to how he sounded, how he looked as he called to the young man he barely knew to continue, to give him more.

The hand wrapped around his member pulled slightly harder at the mention of his name, his fingers treating his erection with the same tenderness as the rest of his body. The brown head of hair lolled as his chest heaved and panted, his neck exposed to Sosuke's teeth, the white incisors scraping along the flesh, making the body in his arms shiver with want.

"_Ah… cl-close_," Makoto warned, "I-I'm… _hah_… cl-_AAHH!_"

His body reacted as it would, his member releasing over Sosuke's hand, coating it in a sticky, warm, white, Makoto left panting in the muscled arms. They remained still for a moment longer, the sounds nothing but Makoto's breathing. Fog lifted from the green eyes as he suddenly became very aware of his state, as Sosuke did too. The tanned body pulled itself from the other, his body to the bed as he avoided the teal eyes that seemed to look only at the hand covered in Makoto's remains.

"Ah!"

Makoto was shocked as he felt an arm snake beneath his hips and pull them back into the air, the green eyes turning to see Sosuke bend over the bed, his hands retrieving the bottle of massage oil he had been using.

"I guess I was lying," the young man teased while the cool liquid flowed over his fingers, "you're massage isn't done yet."

The intensity of the teal orbs made Makoto shiver once more, his body tensing slightly as he felt cool fingers slide towards his wanting opening.

"_Ah… AH!"_

"Relax," Sosuke breathed as a finger slid into the young man twitching beneath him, "just breathe."

Makoto tried his best, his chest expanding and contracting in odd intervals, his breath hitching as the appendage curled and rubbed at his inner walls, stretching him and getting him accustomed to the sensation.

"Just relax," the young man above him encouraged, his chest coming to hover over Makoto's back, his lips to the ears that were a bright red.

"_Hah… un… hah_…."

A second finger entered the body, the two digits scissoring and prodding at him, as though the elder was searching for something within the brunette.

"_Hah… HYA!"_

Something that he found.

Makoto cried out as a jolt filled his whole body, his nerves feeling as though he was set on fire, his erection returning. Quivering, the young man tried to regain his long since lost composure, wondering what the elder had done to him.

"S-Souske…" the young man whimpered, "a-again… please?"

A smirk was all he received before the fingers began rocking his body, the spot that made him see stars found once more, Makoto's body responding accordingly.

The brunette couldn't contain his moans, the embarrassment he wanted to feel evaporating in the presence of the elder, his mind now at the mercy of his body's pleasures.

"So-So-Sosuke," Makoto panted, his cheek in the mattress, drool slipping from his parted lips, "f-feels… feels _good_…"

"Is it?" the voice teased, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "and we haven't even gotten to the best part yet…"

Makoto's muscled body shuddered at the words, his strong form now in a heaping mess at Sosuke's hands, his lungs singing at each touch inside of him, wondering how he never knew such pleasure could exist. A knee shuffled between his thighs, his form widening enough for Sosuke's body could fit into. Looking up, green eyes met a seductive teal, the smaller of the two feeling nervousness rush into his system as the fingers slid from his body only to undo the clothes that covered Sosuke's body.

"Relax," Sosuke repeated, his hands taking either side of Makoto's hips, his head lowering towards the brunette's, "this'll feel _good_."

"_HHnng… _AH!"

"Makoto…" the man above him grunted, "you need to _relax_!"

"_Un_-tr-trying too," Makoto whimpered, "h-hurts…"

"I know," the teal-eyed man whispered, his fingers tightening on the flesh, retraining himself from snapping forward and taking Makoto all at once. Sosuke let out a guttural groan, the young man felt so deliriously tight and warm it caused him such desire, "give it a moment," he chuckled softly, "next time, remind me to massage you a little more; you're still so tight…"

_Next time?_

Green eyes turned to look up at the dark-haired young man, tears blooming in his orbs though his face was that of surprise.

"What?" Sosuke grinned, his own nose touching Makoto's, "what did I say?"

"N-Next time…" Makoto swallowed thickly, "d-don't… don't you l-love R-Ri- _AH!"_

His words were silenced by something shoving roughly into him, his lips unable to contain the scream that permeated the room. In the aftermath Makoto lay there, his hands holding onto the mattress as though that were the only thing keeping him to the earth, the young man above him taking deep breaths to steady himself.

"You sounded _good_," Sosuke breathed, his fingers gently running up the length of Makoto's arms before they took positions above him, the brunette trying his best to keep his tears within in him.

"No. I don't."

Emerald met Aquamarine as the two of them stared at each other, Sosuke's forehead touching his own.

"I wouldn't be here, inside _you _if I loved someone else," the young man whispered, his hands covering Makoto's, "take as long as you need… I can wait."

Nodding, Makoto forced himself to take deep breaths in time with Sosuke's, their rhythms syncing quicker than the young man expected, his thoughts too many and too muddled to be made into a sensible string. The eyes looked up to the young man; he didn't know what to think, the mystery that was Sosuke only deepening. There was only one thing on his brain at the moment, only one thing that he felt he needed.

"Good," Sosuke encouraged, "good job, Makoto…"

"So-Sosuke," Makoto panted, "I-I'm okay… I'm ready…"

"Not yet," the young man smirked, "but you will be."

Green eyes returned to the pillow as the body inside of him pulled out slowly, his body both terrified and wanting what was to come, his hands gripping at the fabric.

The first thrust was painful, Makoto grimacing at the pain, his partner guilty at pleasure he was feeling.

"Makoto," Sosuke whispered, "you… okay…?"

"M fine," the young man grunted out, "keep-keep-_hah_-"

Sosuke was patient, setting a rhythm between the two of them, keeping in mind Makoto's state of pleasure, or lack thereof.

"S-Sosu-_AH!?_"

The young man smirked as Makoto's body arched in pleasure, the spot that made him writher and writhe now plundered with extreme accuracy, his chest heaving and the throat screaming in pleasure and delirium.

"_Hah-ah! AH!_"

Makoto was vocal, keenly moaning and filling the room with his sounds, their bodies' interactions muffled by the cries.

"_So-Sosuke_!" the young man cried, "_ah-hah_! I-I- _oh God!"_

"You feel good," Sosuke whispered, "Makoto… _ugn_…"

There was nothing that flowed into Makoto's mind, his thoughts vacant and his mind having gone entirely blank. Drool slipped from his lips as his sweat soaked skin slid against the strong chest. Sosuke looked towards the face, seeing only pieces of the closed eyes and open face, the flush over his cheeks accenting his tanned cheeks.

"_Ug… hah!"_ Makoto had never felt such pleasure, never known it to exist, and wished it could never end. "So-Sosuke!"

His legs were gipped tightly, the body flipping onto his back, his green eyes looking up at the partner that was taking him with vigour, the eyes looking down at him burning with strength and desire. They said nothing as Sosuke dove, their lips connecting, the passion burning in Makoto's veins stronger now at their contact.

Blunt nails reached to grip at the bare back and shoulder, the fingertips digging into the flesh, red marks left in their wake.

"So-Sosuke!" Makoto cried, his chest arching into the other's, toes curling as he felt his end approach, "Oh-_oh_!"

"Makoto," Sosuke whispered, his lips skimming the throat as the head arched backwards, the crown of brown hair brushing over the mattress, "Makoto…"

The young man felt pathetic of how close he was to his end, how easily Sosuke could play his body. Green eyes filled with lust opened to look up at the young man, his lungs heaving and drool down the corner of his lips.

"So-SOSUKE!"

His body tensed as he released on his lover's abdomen, Makoto unable to catch his breath as his vision was covered in white, Sosuke feeling the walls around him tightening, an animalistic growl resonating in Sosuke's throat, Makoto's own body filled, the experience something odd; odd, but not unpleasant.

They stilled, panting and spent from their excursion, Sosuke stilled over the brunette, his arms shaking before he collapsed on the bed next to Makoto, panting equally as hard.

"Well," Sosuke started after a moment, "that's a first for me…"

"You mean… all your massages don't end like that...?" Makoto whispered while Sosuke chuckled.

"If they did, I'd be one hell of a slut," the young man commented, his head turning to look at the still flushing face, "besides… they usually didn't involve you…"

Makoto blushed ferociously, at the comment, his body trying to roll away, a hand gripping his arm stopping him.

"Sosuke!?"

His protests fell on deaf ears, his cheek coming to press against the chest, their closeness returned.

"Sorry," the young man whispered, "sorry… Makoto…"

Emerald eyes flickered around at the confession, his heart rate returning to normal though his thoughts were still jumbled.

"Sosuke," Makoto murmured, "so… why?"

Teal eyes looked down at the young man, his own orbs conflicted.

"I like you, Makoto," Sosuke explained bluntly, "I want to keep that smile."

His flush seemed to be never ending as the green eyes looked towards where his hand lay, his head close to the right shoulder.

"Sosuke," the young man whispered, his lips pressing against the destroyed muscles, "thank you…"

"Hm?" the teal eyes looked towards him, "that's it? Thank you?"

"What else is there to say?" Makoto asked, smiling fondly up at him, his eyes drooping dangerously, "well… besides, you know…"

"We'll worry about that later," Sosuke murmured, his thumb rubbing the young man, his lips to Makoto's hair as he slowly fell asleep, the two touching until the morning.

* * *

**So? Reviews please ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**AAAAnd... this is it ^^**

**Last day of SouMako week!**

**Thank you to all for reading and reviewing! I really had fun and I hope to do more more for this pairing down the road (but I've got school and all my other stories, but they'll come! I promise!)**

**Day 7: Whatever.**

* * *

"AAHH!"

At this point in his evening, Sosuke Yamazaki was unused of just who had made the sound, the rather unfortunate heroine on the screen about to be disembowelled by the maniacal serial killer, or the young man trembling from the tip of his hair to his toes his muscled arms wrapped tightly around a pillow for safety.

"Makoto," the young man started slowly, still spooking the rather shaken brunette, his green eyes on the verge of tears, "I already told you, if you're too scared, I can turn this off-"

"N-No!"

His boyfriend cut him off, the head shaking wildly though his voice was cracking, "I-I'm fine," Makoto lied, "r-really… y-you wanted to watch th-this ri-right?"

"Well… yeah," Sosuke murmured, "but not if you're freaking out because of it!"

"I-I'm not," the brunette squeaked out as the attacker broke through the door, chainsaw held alight, "really."

Eyebrow raised in scepticism, Makoto watched the teal eyes turn back to the film, knowing he wouldn't be convincing anyone, not with his level of fear. Upon returning home, Sosuke mentioned that he wanted to enjoy some midnight horror classics, movies that Makoto would usually avoid like the plague; however, since he wanted to please his boyfriend, the brunette hesitantly agreed.

It was a huge mistake.

Now Makoto was stuck, forcing himself to watch one movie after the other, Sosuke rather enjoying the carnage and the action while he sat there quivering in fear, huddled beneath the protective force that was their fuzzy blanket.

"Makoto," again the green eyes turned to the young man, his attention looking for anything to distract it, "this is the second movie we've watched and there's two more… are you _sure _you're okay with this?"

"C-Course I am," Makoto tried to lie, "th-this is nothing!"

Souske seemed sceptical, and for the obvious reason. Excusing himself from the room, Makoto moved to make more popcorn, his lungs expelling a deep sigh. The truth was was that Makoto wanted desperately to have a good night with Sosuke, together. Recently, he had been swamped with work, only just having gotten his new job right out of University.

Their meeting had been strange; Makoto, upon visiting Tokyo in the summer in hopes to get accustomed to it, had bumped into Sosuke and the latter took it upon himself to accompany the brunette around, the two of them doing all sorts of touristy things.

Together.

It felt nice, the brunette enjoying it so much he called the young man the day he arrived home, already planning their next outing.

Since then, they were almost inseparable, and finally, in September, Sosuke decided to ask Makoto out on a date. And then another and another. When Makoto graduated, he and Sosuke decide to proceed with their relationship, Sousuke helping the young man afford their new apartment, large enough for the two of them and close enough to Makoto's work for it to be convenient for the two of them.

"EEEK!"

Shuddering at the sound of the screaming victim, Makoto tried to focus on the popping of the bag, glancing back to the living room, where Sosuke seemed utterly bored out of his skull, the young man feeling his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach.

He was trying desperately to get the two of them back together, to get even closer, like they used to be. Now, while they didn't fight, Sosuke just always seemed to be busy and, whenever they were together, he was almost apathetic.

Their difficulties were of course made even more impossible when Sosuke decided to go to university, as though he wanted more time away from Makoto. In their few years together, the young man feared that Sosuke's care for him was waning, that he wanted something more out of life, something better.

Green eyes looked away from the bag, his heart quivering at the thought; he found safety in Sosuke, a safety he never knew he craved. The young man was kind too, kind though he preferred to hide it from others.

It was only another two movies, Makoto told himself, he could get through this, he _would _get through this.

And then the room went black.

With a shrill scream the brunette ducked beneath the countertops, puffed pieces of white scattering around the floor while his arms were above his trembling head.

Bravely swallowing his fear, the young man pulled his form to peek out over the countertop, fear clutching him when he could not see his boyfriend.

"Sosuke!" Makoto called, his voice quivering, "if this is you pulling a prank, it's not funny!"

He daren't leave the safety of his kitchen island, even when he received no reply. Restraining his tears, the young man managed to stand, his legs shaking and his head turning every which way, hoping to see a familiar bulk amongst the darkness.

"So-Sosuke!?" his voice sounded odd, strained with fear. It was just a blackout, not something he shoulder be panicking about. Images of blood and saws contradicted his rationalities, his throat forcing down lumps of terror.

Had the young man just up and left him here, alone in the darkness? Tears dared to spill down the tanned cheeks; did Sosuke hate him that much?

"Power's out."

It was a simple observation, not something Makoto should've jumped a foot in the air for screaming before collapsing to the ground, hands returning to his head.

"Makoto?"

Emerald met teal as the one eye peeked up at the other, stupidity rising in him as he became aware just how pathetic he looked.

"You okay?" Sosuke commented, his hand extending for the young man who gladly took it. "I checked the breaker, everything's fine," the broad shoulders shrugged, "guess construction workers must've cut the wires or something."

Nodding at the explanation, Makoto watched at the young man pulled down a few candles, the brunette wanting to kick himself for his way of thinking. Of course Sosuke hadn't abandoned him; he'd just gone to sort out the problem, to try and fix it for everyone.

He was an idiot.

A warm orange glow illuminated his ski and his eyes looked towards Sosuke, his hands clutching one candle before he jerked his head towards the living room, Makoto following with eagerness, not wanting to be left alone in the black.

They sat close to each other, and yet the void Makoto felt between them grew ever present as he watched his boyfriend light a few more candles, the glow illuminating their faces and bodies, Sosuke appearing soft in the light, his face relaxed and his teal eyes reflecting the orange.

"So," the young man started softly, "what do you want to do now?"

"Uh? Oh," a finger came to Makoto's chin as he thought about their next options, "w-well, we could play a-a game or-or retire early or-WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Huh?" Sosuke lifted his head to the sound, "probably water in the pipes or something," his shoulders shrugged, "nothing to worry about."

"R-Right," the young man swallowed thickly, "s-so u-um-EEEK!"

Sosuke stared at the young man on the floor, his body crawling into a ball at the young man's feet.

"Makoto-"

"I'm fine!" Makoto told him too quickly, "really I am!"

There were no words shared between them as Makoto cowered at yet another unknown and benign sound, hating himself for his weak heart, wishing he was stronger.

"So… why did you lie to me?"

Green eyes shot open at the words, his heart freezing as he looked up to Sosuke's teal orbs, the arms crossed over the strong chest, his face scowling.

"H-Huh?" the young man tried to convince his boyfriend of innocence, "wh-what are you-"

"Makoto," Sosuke sighed deeply, "I know damn well you've got a weak heart, so why were you saying you're fine when you clearly weren't?"

"W-Well," Makoto swallowed thickly, "i-if you knew I was lying, why didn't you _say _anything!?"

"Because you _don't _lie to me," other retorted, "so I reiterated-"

"Because _I_ don't want to break up!"

Again silence returned to the room, the dark gloom over's Sosuke's face shattering in surprise, Makoto feeling as though he wanted desperately to shrink into the floorboards.

He had done it, he had let out his fears and now they were out there, out in the open. Sosuke would think he was pathetic. His eyes scrunched tight, waiting for the young man to stand, to walk out the door, to leave him and never look back.

"What on earth gave you that stupid idea!?"

Looking up to his boyfriend, Makoto saw Souske had a bewildered look up on his face, concern deep in his deep teal orbs.

"So-Sosuke…?"

"I'm not about to dump you," Sosuke explained softly, "what the Hell made you think that?"

"W-Well… because I-I you," he swallowed thickly, "because you don't want to be with me anymore… our schedules never line up and you're always taking more shifts with your dad so-so I just thought-"

"Idiot."

Makoto squeaked as arms surrounded him, his strong form lifted from the ground to the couch, his body now beneath Sosuke's.

"I'm not about to dump you," a finger touched his nose, "and you don't need to go _pretending _you like certain things for me… I thought we were beyond that…"

"W-We are," the brunette swallowed thickly, "and… and yes I-I'm scared of those movies," Makoto pressed, "but… but I'm scared of not being with you more!"

His blush was furious, and almost hidden behind hands that made his way to his face, a soft chuckle emanating from Sosuke's lips.

"Idiot," the young man whispered, his hand covering Makoto's, "that's about as rational as thinking a serial killer is about to run through the door."

"Don't bring that up please," Makoto whispered quietly.

"Why not?" Sosuke murmured, "I'm right here," his breath and nose ghosted over the man's neck, "say… Makoto…"

"Y-yeah?"

Teal eyes looked towards the flickering candles, "this is quite romantic… ne?"

"I-I guess," Makoto's Adams apple bobbed dangerously, his head jerking up at the feeling of fingertips over his abdomen, "S-Souske!?"

"You want to forget about the movie," Sosuke whispered huskily, his lips rising up to hover over the other's, "so I've got a good idea of just what to do…"

A strangled whimper escaped the brunette's lips before they were captured, held firmly in another's pair. They could no longer say anything, hums vibrating between them before a tongue ran over his lower lip, asking for entrance which was gladly given.

Sosuke's slick muscle slid into his mouth, touching and tasting the young man as he had done so many times before, and each and every time he felt excitement rush through him from Makoto. Hands cupped Makoto's cheeks and angled the brown hair, reaching for better access, fingers covering his own while the second tongue became more daring, sliding over his.

They just barely parted for quick breaths, the two diving back into their devious actions with vigour. Their hands ventured elsewhere, Sosuke's fingers slid up underneath the stripped sweater, bunching the material up to Makoto's chest, the latter's fingers plucking at Sosuke's button up shirt.

"_Hah… AH_!"

Makoto whimpered as the rough fingers rubbed over his protruding buds, shocks sent through his system at their contact, the sensation making something bulge in his pants, heat stirring in his belly.

"So… Sosuke…"

The young man pulled back from his lover, the teal eyes looking down at the brunette beneath him, his cheeks tinged with his flush, his lungs panting from lack of oxygen and his eyes glazed over, the chest exposed and his sweater up to his neck.

"You look good," Sosuke told him, his tongue flickering over his lips, "I am going to _ravish _you."

Makoto whimpered once again at the tone in his ear, his head tilting before he hissed; something pressing hard against his growing erection.

"So-Sosuke-"

"I've made you doubt me," the young man whispered quietly, his fingers hooking to the hem of the pants, "I've got to prove my devotion to you."

"W-Wait- " Makoto tried to protest, unable to do much as his boyfriend pulled his pants off his body, his underwear dragged down with it, the thighs shuddering as his erection was exposed to the cool air.

"_You've_ waited for months," Sosuke told him, his lips dangerously close to the weeping member, "I'm not going to let you wait any longer."

"B-But- _HI!"_

The odd scream was normal in these situations, especially for the two of them, especially when Sosuke's lips had surrounded Makoto's cock.

Legs around Sosuke's head bucked and shuffled, toes curling tightly as a tongue ran along the shaft and veins.

"So-So-So_suke_!?"

Makoto's voice was strained and oddly high, doing his best to resist curling his body around the head of black that was currently sucking and licking at one of his most sensitive areas. Sosuke felt nails dig into his hair, his partner's lips whimpering in response to his actions, the only coherent sound emanating from Makoto was his boyfriend's name.

"_Ah… hah… uhhn," _Makoto lifted his fingers to his own lips, his nails biting into his knuckles in an attempt to muffle his cried, drool slipping past his lips and down his chin.

Teal eyes glanced to the emerald, his own body becoming excited at the wanton expression on Makoto's face, the tightness of the toes and hands enough to suggest his body's preference.

"_HAH_!"

Sosuke's tongue delved into his head, the young man's fingers massaging the joint between his lover's legs and buttocks, the legs attempting to resist twitching around Sosuke's head.

"So-Sosuke!" the young man begged, "pl-please," his lungs heaved as he tried to make sense on the muddled mess that was his mind, "d-don't t-teas- _UH_!"

Makoto would always be rewarded when it came to Sosuke, the young man would always give his lover what he wanted, no matter how mortified Makoto might be afterword. Here he felt confident, as strong as Sosuke was, as though when they were intertwined, there was no force that could destroy their bond.

The young man was eager, his body opening as best it could to the onslaught of fingers in him, head and neck tilted back in ecstasy, his short hair falling over his forehead and ears, his mouth open and panting, his tongue running over his lips repeatedly.

It was rough for them, there being no lubrication within reach, Sosuke's face marred with concentration.

"So-Sosuke-"

"I'm going to rip you in two if we keep going like this," the young man muttered, his eyes glancing towards their bedroom.

"Sosuke~" Makoto whimpered, his legs tightening around the other's hips, "d-don't…"

Teal looked back to the young man, his form now trembling with want rather than fear, green orbs pleading.

"D-Don't leave me like this…"

Whatever restraint Sosuke had was destroyed at the trembling words and tears pricking at the eyes, his body diving to take the younger into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to rip you in two…" Sosuke whispered, "it's going to hurt you… again."

"So… Sosuke…" Makoto felt his heart hammer in his chest, his shaking arms slowly reaching up to grip at the button up. "I-It's… it's okay…"

The young man was very confused at the words, even more so when the muscled body beneath him pulled out from underneath Sosuke, his arms wrapping around the broad shoulders.

"Makoto?"

"S-Sit… back," the young man mumbled flushing, his throat swallowing thickly, an understanding dawning on Sosuke. With a cocky grin, the muscled back hit the sofa cushions, his fingers holding onto the hip as shaking legs rose themselves over Sosuke. Trembling fingers pulled down his lover's own pants, his heart relaxing as he saw that he still had the ability to turn Sosuke on.

"Oi… Makoto…"

Green eyes looked up to the smirking face, the large thumb rubbing the still developed muscles, both of them still keeping up routines, Sosuke's modified for his shoulder.

"I'll always love you," Sosuke whispered, "everything I do is for you."

Makoto felt his heart still at the words, his eyes widening and his body froze hovering over his lover's engorged member.

"I didn't go to school to avoid you," he continued, "I went to school to be someone who could protect and support you."

"Y-Yeah?" Makoto whispered, tears betraying his emotions as they fell down his cheeks.

Smiling, the young man lifted his body up to press against Makoto's, his hands cupping the wet cheeks.

"Yeah."

Nodding slowly, the brunette pressed his forehead to Sosuke's, his lips bitten as he began easing himself onto his lover, hissing as his upstretched body adjusted to his boyfriends girth.

"Makoto," Sosuke breathed, his voice as restrained as the other's, "y-you don't have too-"

"I want too," Makoto cut him off, his eyes trying to hide his pain, "I want too…"

Nails dug into his thighs as the young man beneath him struggled the temptation to plunder Makoto's body, to take him screaming and begging for more.

"Y'know," the brunette heard Sosuke start, "if we _were _in a horror movie, we'd be the first ones gone."

"Wh-Why!?" his boyfriend started, now looking worried, "why would you say that!?"

"Because we're in the middle of s-e-x," Sosuke spelt out the answer, his tone husky and low, his exposed chest heaving.

Makoto seemed in shock at the words, his mouth open and trying to make some semblance of sound from his throat. Hands on his hips gripped fiercely as they pulled them downwards in Makoto's startle state.

"AH!"

Sosuke waited for his lover to calm down from his sudden high, his head to the sky and his nails leaving marks on the muscled chest. Green eyes were as wide as his mouth, his chest taking breaths in uneven and deep intervals.

"I'm sorry," the young man whispered, "I couldn't… I couldn't stop…"

"No… no it's okay," the brunette shook his hair, "just… need... need… _ugghn!"_

The young man quivered as he slowly adjusted his form, his hips shuddering as he rose up on shaking legs. Their eyes meeting, Makoto made an odd noise, somewhere between a whine and a grunt, before he returned to Sosuke's hips, his lips howling in pleasure.

Sosuke felt his mouth salivate at the delicious sight of Makoto above him, the brunette's hands supporting him on the strong chest, his legs rising up and down on his lover. Makoto's face, so usually calm and kind now twisted into pleasure and want, his mouth open and calling out in pleasure.

Their first night had been less than open, Makoto almost wishing to shrink into his shell before it started. After Sosuke took him for the first time, the young man started to want more, even managing to pluck up the courage to ask his boyfriend for sex, something he never saw himself do.

"So… _Sosuke…_" Makoto moaned, his fingers lifting off the chest to run over his own mouth and throat, his head still looking away from the young man that was his boyfriend, the scene almost too much for Sosuke to take.

"How do you feel?" Sosuke teased softly, his hands rubbing up the strong abdomen and chest, his fingers plucking and tweaking his nipples.

"_G-Good_," the young man whimpered, "_so… so good… So-hah… Sosuke…_"

"Yeah…" the larger breathed, his lips now to Makoto's neck, hands sliding up and down the slim waist, "me too Makoto… you feel _so_ good…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sosuke encouraged, enjoying the confidence in Makoto's body, "Makoto… I love you…"

"I-I love you too," Makoto whimpered quietly, "so-so much-_ah… hah….So… Sosuke…"_

Teeth scraped along the sensitive bud, nipping and sucking, making the moans increase, the hands coming to grip at the skull.

"So-Sosuke… cl-close-"

"Me too," the young man whispered, "together Makoto… with me…"

"I-I _nyaa… UHGN!"_

Makoto's keening cried filled the room as he came, his body arching with his lover still inside him, Sosuke's own face hissing in pleasure as he released inside Makoto, the two left panting and gasping for air in their aftermath.

"So… Sosuke…"

With a hand behind his head, Makoto's lips were brought to Sosuke's, the two sharing an intimate kiss, their hands covering one another's, parting for teal to look into green before Makoto collapsed to Sosuke's chest, his body adjusting to lie close to his boyfriend's.

"I'm sorry."

Weakly looking up, the emerald orbs looked towards Sosuke's own teal, the young man reaching to pull a blanket over their weary forms.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" he pressed, his thumb rubbing over the young man's shoulder.

"It's my fault," Makoto pressed quietly, a finger touching his lips.

"No… it's not," Sosuke shook his head, his hand bending over to reach for his pants, "because… this is why… I've been avoiding you…"

Confused, the young man looked towards the velvet box in Sosuke's hand, a hand clamping to his mouth as the young man pulled open the box, a simple gold band resting snuggly between the fabric.

"Makoto…" the brunette barely heard the deep voice whispering to him, "marry me?"

There were no words Makoto had for Sosuke, no words he could find, nothing he could say, save for one little word.

"Yes…"

* * *

**Sooo? I hope you guys enjoyed the stories and thank you for sticking with me till the end ^^**

**Love, DarkPhoenix168 xoxoxox**


	8. 2015: Day 1

_So, cough, I know I'm late for this, so I apologize to you guys :( I'll still try and get them done (hopefully...)_

**_Day 1: Flower language_**

* * *

It was, in the early waking morning before the sun had even risen past the tree line, did the fingers decide to move, creeping and slipping over the sheets towards his late-night partner. Green opened at the feeling of nothing but crumpled sheets and lingering warmth, indicative of his partner's recent vacancy.

The square shoulders and bulky form rolled to his chest, his nose now burying in the fabric that held the head of black hair, lungs gathering the scent of chlorine and something else.

Fingers gripped harder at the edges, focusing on the scent, his mind spinning as he tried desperately to rediscover what it was that so subtly clung to Sousuke's well-defined flesh.

When he first bumped into Sousuke it had been physical, the two bulky forms grunting as their chests hit, the smaller stumbling at the contact only to have two strong hands reach out and grab him. Looking up in shock, surprised green met teal, the two spluttering apologies as their friends looked at the circus act in curiosity.

After the conundrum the two young men slunk to the back of the lecture late, both heads hanging to hide the shame as the professor began the lecture on floriography.

While his studies focused on early childhood development, the romantic in Makoto demanded to be released, the beauty of flowers and their hidden meaning attracting him to what promised to be an interesting class.

Or it would have been had the woman not had a voice like a rusted knife.

After only the first few minutes Makoto felt his brain slip from his skull in boredom, though he desperately tried to pull his attention to the front of the classroom. A feat which would have been easier had a note not dropped onto his blank page.

Passing notes was a long-forgotten past-time of grade school since the invention and discovery of cell phones, one Sousuke evidently seemed on rekindling.

_Yellow rose: Friendship and Joy._

It was a simple note at first, only a few words, a comment of the interest level in the classroom. Makoto's answer, therefore, was just as simple, a word or two at most.

What started as a note or two turned into a rather blossoming friendship; each word managing to make the other smile or chastise as they were reminded of some assignment or test within the week. Passing notes became study sessions, study sessions became hangouts, and hangouts began to involve alcohol.

Neither of the two drank too much, a can of beer at most as the night wound down, laughing and talking about their futures, their friends, the common interest they held in swimming and their mutual class.

It was when midterms ended did they celebrate with friends and more than a few drinks. Makoto felt hot after his amount, his cheeks flushed and warm, his heart hammering loud enough he was sure everyone surrounding him could hear.

Excusing himself to the bedroom, Makoto opened the window, the blast of cool air nearly knocking him back. Sucking in deep breaths, the young man barely heard the door open, only turning around when he felt the presence behind him, confused when he saw Sousuke standing behind him.

_Mistletoe: Kiss me._

The young man was still as an arm surrounded his waist and under his chin, their eyes meeting as reading the unreadable emotion flickering behind it before lips pressed against one another, the kiss tentative at first before deepening and reciprocating.

Makoto didn't know what was possessing him. Yes Sousuke was an attractive man, strong and talented, a smile that could make anyone's stomach flip. He was gentle and caring, smart and loyal. Hands cupped Sousuke's cheeks, their tongues beginning to duel for mutual pleasure and excitement.

_Jonquil: Desire._

Everything came flooding back to Makoto, the memories of passing the notes back and forth, the hands touching for a brief moments evolving from accidents to longing touches, the flesh grazing one another, the other letting it, _looking _for it, wanting it.

Blunt nails scraped along the fine black hairs on the back of the neck, his altered state letting his emotions, hidden even from him, flourish between their touch and kisses.

_Ambrosia: Your love is reciprocated _

Skin on skin was not nearly as intimate as Makoto wanted, wanting Sousuke to touch every part of him down to the depths of his soul and make him cry out with desire and want. A need the elder was only too happy to fulfil.

Both were grateful for the loud noises their friends made and the music filling the room, their cries would have been easy to overhear had it been dead silent.

It was something the two wanted, a few months seemingly not enough to warrant a desire as theirs. Life and love, however, were rarely logical.

The insanity of desire plaguing them both drove them well into the night, only calming as exhaustion took over their bodies, the heaving forms lying on the mattress, silent save for the heaving bodies.

Waking in the morning, Makoto felt empty without the young man beside him, his green eyes forcing themselves open at the sight of nothingness. Now, with his nose in the pillow, Makoto felt his brows knot as he wondered about the subtle fragrance circulating beneath the scent of pool, sweat and sex. It had always been there, a natural smell that differed from his soap and shampoo.

It was soft, even floral.

A door opened slowly, the creak making the green eyes turn over to the young man standing in the doorway, his fingers fiddling with something between his fingers.

Only when it was extended out to Makoto did the younger realise that it was a white violet.

Lump in his throat and a realization in his mind, green met teal, searching and wondering about a young man he barely knew yet felt closer too than anyone. Their time was short and the notes were sweet, but the opportunity the flower presented was something he only wanted to have with Sousuke.

"Yeah," Makoto smiled warmly, dissolving the nervousness in the teal, "alright."

_White Violet: Let's Take a Chance on Happiness._


	9. 2015: Day 2

**Day 2 (on Day 7) but this one's a little different. I'm thinking of making it into a longer story so here's hoping (again, gotta find a way to get rid of my anxiety but yeah..)**

**Day 2: AU**

* * *

It was just a mistake.

Green eyes scrunched as the hand squeezing his wrist slapped it on the stone, his fingers turning quite pale from the grip while the man mercilessly pinned him to the rock.

Fear made the young man freeze, his blood like ice and his heart pounding in his throat. Nausea threatened to relieve him of his meagre meal and his lungs couldn't seem to take in enough air.

Daring to peak up at the city guard, tears blurred the sight of the sun reflecting off the curved blade, the hand coated in a black wrapping clenched tightly around the handle of the weapon.

Lips quivered as words refused to leave the sanctuary of his mouth, the pleading he wished to relay nothing more than air escaping his lungs.

It was stupid, what he'd done. Stupid and dangerous enough to warrant the loss of his hand.

The child just looked so hungry...

Teeth found his lower lip as the young man braced himself for the sickening thud that would inevitably come before his scream of agony as the sand would become thick with his blood and cover the darkened drops made by his tears.

Fingers around his wrist tensed as the body adjusted, the alternate arm pulled back further before coming to swing towards the offending arm, a public punishment that was as humiliating as it was excruciating. So much pain and embarrassment, all for trying to feed a hungry girl.

Moments were hours as the young man waited for the blade to crack through his bone and mar his flesh, for his arm to be detached from his body. Throat swallowing and, with fear streaming down his face, opened his eyes to look up at his assailant, the dark shadow now assisted by another.

The other man was bulkier, taller than the guard that held him down. Scanning the other, the green eyes took note of the man's sword sitting comfortably at his hip, his outfit the same as the guardsmen's. Same, but slightly different.

His sword had jewels inlaid in the hilt and blade, his clothes were of gold and royal reds, deeper and richer than the usual uniforms. The guard holding down the retail merchant didn't need to react for the former to know the other held a high enough status to never be seen in the commoner area.

"That's enough," the stranger's voice was deep and demanded respect, his teal eyes narrowing at the now nervous-looking guard.

"B-But sir-"

His justified protests were cut off by the setting of the strong jaw and intense eyes, a black brow raised in curiosity.

"Yes sir," the guard stammered out meekly, his eyes darting as he looked from one to the other.

With a scurrying that would make a mouse envious, the guard returned to his post, his curiosity and desire to turn around was only outmatched by his fear of the guard that now presided over the shocked young man.

"You alright?"

Finally feeling the shackles of shock fall off of him, greed eyes turned slowly up to the young man, his head shaking along with the rest of his bulky figure.

"I... u-uh-"

"I'll take that as a 'mostly'," the young msn murmured, his hand reaching down to help pull the young man up by the upper arm, the shaking legs unsteadily trying to find their ground.

Raising his hand up to his face, the green eyes scanned the lines in his palm and the tips of his fingers, still attached, still his own.

"Sorry I was late," the guard continued, watching the other hand rubbed his wrist, still trying to cement the notion that his hand was still on him, "guess I wasn't _too _late though."

"I-uh..." the Adam's apple bobbed dangerously as he finally found the ability to stirng along a simple sentence.

"Th-Thank you..."

"Don't thank me," the young man started, his arms crossing over his well-muscled chest, a small smirk playing on his lips, "thank Rin."

At the mention of his friend's name, the green widened, wondering just what the rightful heir to the throne of their land was doing to protect him.

"R-Rin?"

"Yeah," the short head of black nodded, "happened to be in his tower and saw the scene the guard made. Had me slip down and make sure you were doing alright."

The news was a slight shock; while Rin was a childhood friend of his, they hadn't seen each other in what felt like an eternity, not since Rin was locked away in the prison of a palace.

"H-He did?" his eyes blinked in confusion.

"Yeah," again the stranger nodded, his eyes watching the other seem to quiver in embarrassment.

"Even... even though-"

"Even though you really _did_ commit the crime?" the guard finished, his smirk slipping wider on his lips before it became more serious, "Rin's chosen not to see it, or ignore it, or pardon it or... whatever," his shoulder's shrugged, "he just asked me to come down an stop it. Rin gives the word, I make sure it happens."

"Rin gives... than you're-"

"His Captain of the Guards," an arm sweeped around his middle as his crown dipped to the floor, "Sousuke Yamazaki, at your service," his teal eyes raised to lock with the green, "though you're friends with Rin, I don't believe we've ever met."

"N-No... we haven't," the young man murmured, "I-I'm-"

"Makoto Tachibana," Sousuke grinned, "Rin's mentioned you before. You and your... friend."

At the mention of the blue-eyed vagrant, Sousuke seemed to stiffen, his shoulders seemingly rolled and his jaw returned to the tense lock that Makoto first saw him with.

"You gonna be alright getting back?"

The change in direction of the conversation surprised the merchant, his eyes widening as he suddenly recalled their situation .

"B-But the guards... the food-"

"The guards won't bother you and the merchant's already been paid," the young man brushed off the concerns, "Rin wouldn't want you to get hurt again so... no doing nice things anymore."

"Says the guy that did the nicest thing of all," Makoto grinned, Sousuke's hand tightening on his arms.

"I wouldn't keep that thought in your head," Sousuke told him grimly, his back turning to the young man, "don't get in trouble again, I don't think I can come save you again."

"W-Well... th... thank you... for this time," Makoto smiled, the teal turning to look at the young man before waving to him.

"Get back," the young man grinned, "don't want to see you getting in trouble again," his teeth flashed in the desert sun, "I'll be back to make sure about that."

Standing alone in the alleyway, Makoto tightened his robe around his chest, unsure of weather to be grateful or weary of the young man's proposal.


	10. 2015: Day 3

**Day 3! Again, super late, but here is the Jet-lagged one!**

* * *

Fingers drummed on the lips of the basin of the tub in impatience as the phone rang and rang. His throat forced down his lump of nervousness while he waited for his partner on the other end of the line.

They'd only been in a relationship for half a year at most, a physical one for the entirety of it. It hadn't been an intentional relationship, just one they expected to last for as long as the lust did.

The lust never seemed to run out between them.

Nights turned to days and days allowed feelings to emerge. Feelings became expressions and their expressions were varied. Sweet and kind, powerful and emotional, passionate and loving.

Makoto's first encounter with the young man was during a rather embarrassing situation involving too much alcohol and untouched want and desire. The other offered warmth and protection for a night and he offered tenderness and caring.

Neither expected their one-night stand would result in something they can only describe as love.

Now, with the two of them separated by an ocean, Makoto was reunited with an old acquaintance; longing.

He missed Sousuke, almost desperately. The phone adjusted to his cheek; all he wanted was to hear the young man's voice, to hear him laugh, to remind him that he wasn't alone in this world, that there was someone who loved him as much as he loved another.

"Sousuke Yamazaki speaking."

"OH! H-Hey Sousuke," Makoto started, startled after the anticipation of their conversations, "i-it's me-"

"Hey Makoto," the green eyes lit up at the sound of Sousuke's smile, calm and kind, seemingly releasing all perceived anger in the strong jaw line, "how're you?"

"I'm alright," the younger admitted, relating the redness on his cheeks to the heat of the bathtub, "I miss you..."

"I miss you too," Sousuke chuckled, the sound of covers shuffling interrupted them for a moment, "isn't it a bit late for you?"

"It's only nine," Makoto brushed off, "but I thought this was the only time to call you since you'd need to rest for the next round tomorrow."

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate it," the swimmer laughed again, "but don't you have a midterm tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah," the young man nodded slowly, "but... I wanted to talk to you..."

Makoto couldn't believe how small he was acting and feeling, but Sousuke's seeming aversion to him watered the small seed of doubt that always resided in his heart.

"I wanna talk to you too," Sousuke seemed hesitant, anxiety brewing thicker in the pit of Makoto's stomach.

"But?" the other started slowly, pushing his worry further away from his mind only furthered it's presence.

"Well... but- huh?"

A gaggle of voices could be heard in the background, laughter bubbling from the young men and unintelligible comments which Sousuke answered with a laugh.

"Hang on Makoto," Sousuke was heard saying before scratches took over the earpiece, leaving Makoto to sit in worry; he must've been boring Sousuke, the partner wanting to end this as quickly as possible.

"Sorry about that."

The voice started the young man in the tub, his legs jerking upwards leaving water to slosh around his thighs.

"Guys decided to hang out in my hotel room before heading out for celebratory drinks," a click was overheard before the clothes shuffled as the young man walked, "didn't want them overhearing us."

Makoto could practically overhear the smile playing coyly on his lips, his own face relaxing slightly at the idea.

"Oh... so... you didn't want to go?" the younger commented, his hand moved around in the water.

"Why would I want too?" Sousuke told him with a slight grunt, a mattress creaking beneath his weight, his stomach pressing on the bed sheets, "I'm here talking to you."

"I don't want to keep you from your friends-"

"You're not," the other tried to reassure him, "I'd much rather be here with you any day of the week."

Blushing at the mention, Makoto couldn't stop the smile on his lips as his heart lifted.

"Besides," a deep purr rumbled from the strong chest, "if I was out and about, I couldn't talk to you about all the naughty things we'd be doing..."

"So-Sousuke!" Makoto squeaked, his flush now deeper and for embarrassment rather than excitement.

"What?" the elder chuckled, "it's been three days Makoto... I miss you."

"I-I miss you t-too," a thick lump forced itself down Makoto's throat, "b-but don't you have to rest f-for tomorrow?"

"I'd rest better with you," Sousuke told him suggestively, enjoying the spluttering and protests coming from his lover's lips, "tell me... what are you doing now?"

"Um... ha-having a bath-"

"Oh?" an octave rose with the black eyebrows, "are you now..."

"Sousuke..." the young man whimpered quietly, his legs closing tightly.

"I'm sorry Makoto," the other laughed, his deep timbre lowering back down to his sultry tone, "you just got me thinking about you... all naked... and wet..."

"W-Well... th-that's..."

"How's the water?" Sousuke started, as creaking told the other that the strong body was rolling to his back.

"It's... fine," Makoto murmured, "nice and warm..."

"Yeah?" the other spoke softly, "warm like you?"

"I don't know about that..."

"I do," Sousuke grinned, "you're warm Makoto... warm and soft. Especially under my fingers."

"Sousuke..." Makoto whispered, his hips slowly shuffling in the warm water as he though of the fingertips, running over his hips, his chest, his legs...

The young man flinched as he became aware of what his own free hand was slowly starting to do, water sloshing around him as he twitched.

"What was that?" Sousuke asked, his partner swallowing in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing..." Makoto murmured, humiliated at how easy it was for his lover to turn him to this puddle of want and lust.

"Were you thinking of me Makoto?" the young man teased quietly, "I'm flattered."

"No! Well... I just... you-um-"

"Who says you're alone?"

At this Makoto froze slightly at the words, his fingers reaching to his lips, unsure of what to say.

"You...?"

"You should be here Makoto," the soft voice whispered, "you should see what you do to me... and what I want to do to _you_."

"Do... t-to _me_!?" Makoto squeaked out, still wondering why he was so embarrassed even after their six months.

"Oh yes," Sousuke pressed, "I'd be in that bath with you, Makoto, rubbing you down, slowly, starting with your shoulders and moving down... down your back... how does that sound?"

"Sounds... good," Makoto mumbled, his toes twitching at the memory of the hands that would surround him and coat him with affection and love.

"Yeah?" his lover continued, "where would you like me to go next, hmm?"

"I-uh-uh um..." the young man swallowed thickly, not wanting the feeling of embarrassment to overcome his budding desires.

"It's just me Makoto," Sousuke pressed, "I've locked the door tight and I won't let anyone else hear those delicious cries of yours."

"S-Sousuke..." Makoto whimpered, the phone shuffling against his ear.

"This is just for me," the swimmer told him, "I'll stop if you don't want this."

"T-That's... that's not it."

Ears burned at the words he managed to slip out, his throat forcing down the lump of humiliation.

"I... I want you... to touch me..." Makoto finally mumbled, his free hand finding a mind of it's own as it crept towards his chest, "you know..."

"No I don't," Sousuke teased, "where Makoto?"

"M-My front," the young man managed to stammer out, "m-my che-_ah_!"

The shock of nerves that was sent down his spine was unexpected, his fingers having rubbed over his nipple finding it more sensitive than he thought it should be.

"What was that Makoto?" Sousuke seemed to enjoy himself, "why'd you do that?"

"I-It was... I-I-"

"I wanna hear that again," his lover pressed, "can I? Ma-ko-to?"

Each syllable was extended and slowed down, the deep voice dripping with teasing and want.

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Makoto adjusted the phone in his ear, his other hand slipped to join his first. Fingers beginning to press and pluck at his sensitive buds, slowly and with tremors running down his back. his small squeaks evolved to a deeper moan as he began to twist, his legs starting to kick and twitch as the excitement started to pool in his stomach.

"S-Sous-Sousuke..." Makoto moaned, his head and body feeling a need to move, to act on the desire in his veins, "the-the phone..."

"Better put me on speaker and put it aside," Sousuke told him, "I want to hear you."

Doing as he was told, the green pone was slipped to a safe distance, away from where the water would not damage it.

"C-Can you h-hear me?" the young man managed to whimper out, his body still straining from the imagined touch, the only thing he could focus on was the memory of his lover's hands roaming his body.

"Crystal clear," his lover told her, "lucky me."

"Sousuke..."

"Can I go lower, Makoto?" the younger could practically feel the breath brush over his ear as it carried the words with the beating heart against his back. It was a surprise then, when he reached his hand over his head only to grip the lip of the tub and not the head of black hair he craved.

"Y-Yes," was the only thing he managed to stammer out, his fingers gripping at the porcelain while his other hand slipped down his navel towards his straining erection, one that he knew Sousuke would tease.

Makoto heard the heavy breathing on the other line, wanting it to be on his neck, the warmth only fuelling his need for Sousuke. Water sloshed around his body and on the floor as his legs kicked and struggled against the pleasure he had in his blood.

Sousuke would've held his lover's body against his chest, pulling him close as his fingers toyed with the body he knew all too well.

"You sound _so _good," the swimmer whispered as his fingers ran along the weeping member, rubbing the sensitive shaft with slow, agonizing strokes, "let me hear _more_."

"Y-You feel _b-better_..." Makoto breathed, his head tilted upwards as he moaned to the sky, the wetness on his skin indistinguishable between sweat and water.

"Only for you," Sousuke told him, his other hand reaching to join his first, "Makoto..."

His name sounded so good on his lover's lips, the very mention enough to let passion flow further in his heart.

Hips lifted up off the bottom of the tub as Makoto moved deeper into his lover's hands, thrusting and wanting to have more. Dirty blonde hair lolled as the mouth openly moaned and cried out for Sousuke.

He wanted to be rolling against the muscled chest, wanted lips and teeth to suckle and bite at his flesh, his neck, leaving dark marks in his most sensitive areas that Makoto would be embarrassed about later.

"Makoto..."

A hand slipped over his hips and down his buttocks, the fingers skimming the flesh before tracing the most intimate area of the young man before a finger slid into the area that only Sousuke had claimed.

"What are you doing now?" Sousuke pressed, the young man demanding to know what was causing his lover such pleasure.

"Wh-What do you th-think?" Makoto huffed out, twitching as he felt the finger inside him curl and flex, widening him enough to slip a second finger in him, water entering him along with it.

It felt odd; as the fingers scissors and stretched him, the water mixed within him, adding to the feelings stirring. Gently, he searched for the place Sousuke knew all to well, the place that would cause him to cry out even louder. How was it someone else could learn his body better than he.

"Go a little deeper Makoto," his lover softly encouraged, body against body, lips against flesh, "let me go a little deeper."

"S-Sousuke," again the young man whimpered his lover's name, his body continuing to twitch and move in response to his own touches and strokes, "oh Sous-_ke!_"

A small scream slipped from the shocked lips as electricity coursed through him, his body pausing for a moment in the aftermath of the euphoria.

"Don't stop," Sousuke panted, "again, Makoto."

Obeying his lover, Makoto lifted his shuddering body up once again to resume his tantalizing actions. Again he saw Sousuke playing with his body, similar to a musician picking up his trusted instrument and tuning it to perfection on the first attempt. The sounds Makoto made were akin to the high scream from the strings as long fingers drew across the body of the instrument, plucking and playing with the finer points, knowing how to elicit the best sounds.

He was near; the coil in his stomach was tightening to unbearable proportions, his calls alerting Sousuke to his end.

"What would you do if it were actually me?" Sousuke murmured, "would this be it? Would this be as far as we go?"

"N-No," Makoto stammered out, his body arching like a bow with a nocked arrow, "n-no Sousuke I-I want _m-more_..."

"And I want _you_," the young swimmer told him, "_all _of you."

"It's-It's yours," his lover called out, "all yours... _only _yours."

"And you have all of me," Sousuke told him, "_ah... Makoto..._"

It was all he needed. All he needed to hear was his name.

His voice silently screamed as he released himself, his body shuddering with it's climax, the only intelligent thing slipping from his lips was Sousuke's name.

"S... Sousuke," Makoto whispered, his chest heaving, the panting on the other end of the phone in time with his.

"Yes? Makoto?" the young man teased, "is there something you want?"

"Y-You," his lover admitted blushing, his hands disentangling themselves from his body, his skin still flush, "S-Sousuke-"

"I miss you too, Makoto," the elder smiled warmly through the phone, "think you can wait two days? Three at most I promise."

"I don't know," the young man told his lover, "you'll have to call me tomorrow to find out."

"Oh don't worry," the other teased, "after tonight, I intend too."


	11. 2015: Day 5

**Little late and skipping a day, but here's Naughty or Nice.**

**Hope you enjoy ;P**

* * *

Wood slightly creaked as the ropes that bound the furniture to the wrist was tested, careful not to pull too hard and ensuring that the bond was not too tight.

"Is it alright?"

Teal turned from the leather belt to the worried green, a slow smile spreading on his lips at the question.

"I told you Makoto, it's _fine_," the young man murmured, "_I _agreed to this didn't I?"

"Y-Yeah... b-but-"

"Makoto," the other started, "shouldn't _you _be telling _me _to relax?"

With a deep shuddering breath, Makoto adjusted his body over his lover's bare torso, his tongue flicking over his lips and a lump forced down his throat.

"I just... just want things to go right," the younger admitted nervously, his fingers unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Makoto," his lover started again, "if things don't go wrong, then they've gone right."

Smiling weakly at his boyfriend, Makoto tried to relax himself, his hips adjusting over his lover's.

In all the time he and Sousuke had been together, Makoto had never thought the other would agree to act out one of his deepest, darkest secrets.

When his desires were first revealed, Makoto felt fear and humiliation consume him, terrified that his fantasies were about to become public knowledge, that he was about to be followed by a secret that would haunt him for the remainder of his years. Chest heaving and eyes unable to look anywhere but the shocked teal, Makoto readied himself for the beginning of what was to be his embarrassment.

His boyfriend just stood in stunned silence, watching the young man slowly burned a bright red, tears starting to prick in the corners of his eyes and his words refused to leave his thick throat.

What he didn't expect was to have Sousuke sit him down and talk to him about it, to hear him out, to even encourage him to act one of them out, with him.

The incident was almost a week ago, a week of anxiety and heightened senses as he wondered if Sousuke was stringing him along for his own amusement, that there might be someone waiting in their closet with a camera to film Makoto's publicly shamed desires, waiting for a laugh.

His fears never came to light, and were even addressed by Sousuke, who volunteered to be tied down to please his Makoto, promising him no one but him would know of these wants.

Now Makoto was sitting on his lover's hips, the strong chest exposed to the wandering green eyes, the other's own top taken off but both of them still wearing the lower garments.

Deep breaths expanded the chest to the fullest as Makoto did his best to steady his nerves. He'd only ever really been intimate with one man, meaning his sexual exploits and endeavours remained fairly tamed. His wants have never been brought up or talked about with others, even his best friends, too ashamed of what other's might think of him.

"Makoto."

Sousuke's voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, the eyes relaxed and even understanding.

"Sorry," the younger murmured, "just... getting ready..."

"Take your time," Sousuke promised, his hands moving to prove his point, "I'm not going anywhere anyway."

Laughing weakly for a moment at the joke, Makoto again adjusted his hips, his hands slowly reached downward to the buttons and zippers that contained his boyfriend's member. Gently, the young man started tugging down the pants and underwear together, his lover helping as best as he could, given his predicament.

Sousuke kept his breath even and his eyes interested as Makoto slipped off the dark jeans and let them fall to the ground before he started with his own, his hips shuffling the remainder of his clothes off his body, the two bare of any garments after a few moments, the air cooler than they anticipated.

"You look good," the deep baritone rumbled, ears and cheeks turning a deep red at the comment from Sousuke, the dark eyebrow raised in seduction as Makoto's trembling fingers seemed to get worse.

"Th... Thank you... Sousuke..."

Unable to think of anything more to say, Makoto tried to focus on the actions beneath him, anticipation and anxiety threatening to overtake him and make him cower away from all this, from his desires, from his wants, from Sousuke.

"Hey."

Again Makoto looked up to the young man currently tied to their bed, his eyes still calm and kind as he smiled warmly to the other. Confused by the jerking head of black hair, Makoto leaned towards the other, surprised when lips pressed against his.

"This is for you," Sousuke whispered, "no one else matters, no one else will know."

Feeling a softened smile on his own lips, Makoto returned to his lover's lips, the two deepening their touch for one another as the free set of hands moved from the strong jaw Sousuke sported down the strong chest and abdomen he'd clawed at more than one in a fit of ecstasy towards what was to make his unseemly desires real.

Makoto was always extremely timid when it came to their sexual antics, making his darker wants all the more embarrassing to ask for. Something as simple as rubbing his lover erect made him flush a shade red would envy.

"You're doing good," Sousuke's breath came out in a huff, his chest slowly starting to heave as he tried to control his breathing as fingers slowly ran up and down his expanding member, "_so_ good..."

Encouraged by the hums of enjoyment slipping from Sousuke's lips, Makoto found his motions to be smoother, more focused on his lover's wants than the feeling of embarrassment, watching how the other took deep breaths to calm his rising excitement. Teal flickered up to meet green, the light dusting traveling from cheek to cheek across the bridge of his nose heightening the dark lashes and the glint of desire in Souske's eyes. A corner of his lip curled upwards, the smirk making Makoto shudder in anticipation.

It was flattering that Makoto could get Sousuke erect quickly, the young man swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. Adjusting himself over the hips, the young man lifting himself over his lover's member, Sousuke's eyes widening slightly at the implications.

"Wait... Makoto-"

He young man paused, his eyes flashing flecks of confusion and fear, hurt bubbling up from his heart to emerald.

"You're not going to stretch?" Sousuke half teased, making sure that his lover did not feel belittled.

"It's… okay," Makoto commented softly, his eyes diverting from Sousuke's.

"It'll hurt," the young man continued to worry about his lover, wishing it sounded less like the doubt Makoto feared.

"That's okay," the young man repeated, his next few words barely intelligible.

"I want it to hurt."

The scream that fell out of Makoto's mouth was both pained and shocked, mingled with a sob that rode with the pain. His body sat in shock, his hands splayed on the strong abdomen as his took deep breaths to calm himself, his eyes fixated on Sousuke's navel as he swore to himself he wouldn't let this be their last act of intimacy.

It hurt, Makoto knew that. What he didn't expect was the _pleasure_.

He'd always liked it a little rougher than most. Always _wanted _it rougher than most. It wasn't as though he hated Sousuke's kind touches and gentle caresses. The sweetness was enjoyed, liking how a man so strong and powerful could be so light with one he treasured; Makoto was never left anything less than breathless.

But he wanted more.

Makoto wanted to feel Sousuke unleash himself within him, wanted to be pinned down and given no restraints, to feel the rawness and power of sex, to be given marks, both physical and otherwise, in the midst of the freedom. Now, with his chest heaving and buried to the hilt, Makoto revelled in the pleasure the pain brought, his shaky breaths unable to calm himself, his body twitching in nervousness and anticipation.

"_God_ Makoto…"

Reality came crashing around the young man like a cruel wave, tears in his eyes as he lifted them up to the one man who now held the power to ruin him. He was going to mock him, growl at him to get off, tell all their friends how wrong the younger was, how sickening.

"_God _Makoto," Sousuke repeated, breath sawing in and out of his lungs slowly, his head bowed and his hands clenching into fists.

"We should've done this sooner."

Makoto stilled at the request, his eyes widening even further as he tried to study his lover's face, looking for the distain and mockery, his heart pounding harder when he saw nothing but a feral grin on the teasing lips.

"This feels _good_," Sousuke pressed, seemingly unaware of the impact he had on the young man, "for you too… _Makoto?_"

His name was sipped like an aged scotch, smooth and savoured with each flick of his lover's tongue, the effect adding shivers to the already wanting spine.

"Y… Ye…" the answer couldn't seem to leave his throat, the strangled sob wanting to burst forth first, each involuntary twitch making the feeling inside him stir a little more.

"Yes?" Sousuke grinned, his hips suddenly jumping upwards, eliciting a yelp from Makoto's lips.

"S-Sousuke," Makoto stammered, his breathing again starting to become erratic, a sniffle coming from his nose, his fingers trembling as he tried to steady himself, "I-I-"

"Tell me what you want," the young man pressed, his teal looking into the green, his hips adjusting under Makoto's bulk.

"I-I," again the young man swallowed thickly, his body still unsure despite their night, his resolve finally crumbling as tears spilt from his eyes.

"I want you to love me…"

He felt pathetic, starting to blubber in the midst of the night that was supposed to be freeing for him.

"Makoto-"

"I-I don't want you to think I'm a freak for liking-liking _this_…" he sucked in a deep breath, "I-I y-you like me b-because I-I'm nice. Th-That's why p-people l-like m-me-"

The view of the ceiling was surprising, though not nearly as surprising as the feeling of Sousuke pushing further into him, the knowing face now over the tear-stained ones.

"I love you because you're Makoto," Sousuke murmured, his fingers slipping to rub the parted lips, "yes… you being kind and caring is something I will never get tired of," his head tilted, "but this," the head lowered to ghost along the shell of his partner's ear, "you being _naughty_," the breath he sucked in shuddered, "oh, I will _enjoy_ every moment you give me."

Makoto lay still as their eyes met once more, the dread and confusion in the green slowly calming as Sousuke ran his fingers along the cheeks.

"If we're going to be doing more of this, you might want to learn better knot tying," the elder smirked holding up a loosened belt, "it wasn't that hard."

Bleating out a small laugh, Makoto listened to the _tink_ of the buckle clacking together as Sousuke tossed it to the other side of the room, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"Now," Sousuke sighed, his fingers reaching to adjust the hips he was buried in and the legs around himself, "would you like me… to make it _hurt_?"

The question stunned the younger, his smile faltering as he sucked in his lip, his shoulders adjusting on the bed, wondering how humiliated he'd feel after their endevours, even though he knew Sousuke would never harm him, he was still unsure of himself.

"Please…"

A light kiss and a kind smile was all that was given to Makoto before his body emptied, gently, and with agonizing slowness. His breath was controlled and calmed, his hands balling into fists and gripping the end of their bed sheets.

All his bracing did nothing for the explosion of feeling that erupted within him.

Again he screamed, his back arching and the crown of his hair touching the mattress as his lover drove into him. Toes flexing and nails digging into his palms, Makoto felt his whole body twitch and quiver as his lover grinned down at him.

Pleasure was amplified by pain, Makoto's screams unhindered and his voice raw. It was all the young man wanted; Sousuke dominating his wanting body, unrelenting in its attacks. There was no restraint, none that either of them wanted. The hands on the bed were soon unable to move as an even stronger pair pinned down the wrists, Makoto feeling his desire heighten at the idea that there was nothing he could do.

If he had known how much passion Makoto would feel, he'd have begged Sousuke to pin him down much sooner.

"S-Sous-Sousuke!" Makoto screamed, his body played like a stringed instrument in Sousuke's talented hands, "_O-oh God! _M-More! Pl-Please!"

"What do you want?" Sousuke huffed, sweat starting to stain his chest, the red flush on his checks spreading down his body as he continued to pleasure the begging man beneath him.

"_Ah-uhn… M-More! H-Harder!" _Makoto was barely consciously aware of the primal urges coming from him mouth, "_m-make – ahh! Make m-me feel-HAH!_"

His lover was both kind and strong, remembering every loving touch that made Makoto melt yet pounded into his lover as Makoto had so desperately wanted.

"You sound-_nng-so _good Makoto," Souske huffed, his eyes watching as the thrashing head was unable to contain the drool and hide the lust-filled eyes.

Makoto was amazed he could comprehend anything at all, his mind so emptied by pleasure and lust thoughts didn't dare pass by them to interrupt the excitement. Blissful white the only thing he could recall, that and how much he wanted Sousuke.

"S-Sousuke-!" Again he whimpered at the touch, the harshness coursing through him and the pain all made him feel more than pleasured.

"I don't care," Sousuke started, each word in between his ragged breaths, "how hard you want it," his body thrust forward in emphasis, a sob bursting from Makoto's mouth, "I love you for you. Both nice," his grin turned feral as he drove into his lover harder, the scream coming from an open mouth, "and naughty."

Their release was simultaneous and explosive, all the pent up pain and ecstasy cumulating in the euphoria between them. It was enough to make Makoto still, his body barely trembling as it stood taunt, reeling from the finale Sousuke brought them too.

With a soft "thump" the sweating body collapsed to the bed, his head lolling as he observed his surroundings as thought newly brought to them.

"Makoto…"

His voice was deep and scratchy, almost as raw as Makoto's voice would have been had he tried to speak.

"I'll learn," Sousuke started, his fingers running through the short dirty blonde hair, "I'll learn… how to do what you like… so I don't… hurt you…"

"No."

Sousuke pulled back slightly at the word, the head shaking with hazy eyes half-lidded.

"It's okay," the young man smiled, "you can hurt me…" his head tilted to touch his cheek to the mattress, "just… the naughty me."


End file.
